


Bedlow Springs

by swphillyboi



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swphillyboi/pseuds/swphillyboi
Summary: Jim West encounters Dr Loveless and is held captive, along with Artemus Gordon.
Kudos: 22





	1. Arrival

Bedlow Springs 1

Jim West exited the train at Bedlow Springs; he was scheduled to meet his partner at the town hotel. Artemus Gordon was returning from Washington after meeting with the head of the Secret Service. He had telegrammed Jim to meet him here and discuss their new assignment. When Jim arrived at the hotel, the desk clerk told him that Artemus had left the hotel yesterday and had not returned but had sent a message back for Jim.  
"Jim, I have a lead on some counterfeiters operating in this area. I need you to meet me by the waterfall north of town. I have set up camp in a cave to the right of the falls."  
”So, how did you get this message if Mr. Gordon has not been back to the hotel?”  
“One of the local lads is working out at the quarry past the falls; he was coming into town for supplies. Mr. Gordon was waiting by the side of the road and asked him to drop the message off here".  
Jim was a little puzzled by this information.  
"I was thru here a couple years ago and the quarry was closed down, when did they start working it again?”  
"About 6 months ago a new owner hired a crew and started working the quarry. Since the railroad came thru here it makes moving the stone and gravel easier”  
Jim got the key to Artie's room and went upstairs. The room was neat, way too neat. Artie usually had every surface in his rooms covered with supplies, clothes or papers. Jim searched the whole room and could find nothing to help him understand why Artie was camped outside town.  
There was nothing more to do until tomorrow morning. Jim stripped off his travel clothes wrapped a towel around his waist and went down the hall to the shared bath. Pleased to find there was plenty of hot water Jim soaked for a while, before heading back to his room.  
He woke up early the next morning, had breakfast and got directions to the waterfall. He had to follow the main road north out of town and after a few miles he was to watch for a turnoff right after the road curved. Jim hired a horse at the livery stable and headed out of town. He passed several loaded quarry wagons heading into town.  
It took over half an hour to get to the falls. The ground fell away sharply down from the narrow dirt road to the pool at the base of the falls. Jim tied the horse to a tree and made his way down the hill. It took him another 15 minutes to find the cave. No sign of Artie, in or out of the cave. He searched around to see if there were any other caves nearby but didn’t find any.  
When Jim went back to where he had tied up his horse, it was gone. He looked around to see if the horse was grazing nearby but no luck. His canteen and saddle bags were still with the horse wherever it had gone. Jim decided if the horse got loose it probably headed back to the livery stable. His best option was to walk back to the main road and hope to catch a ride on one of the quarry wagons. It was a hot day, after he started back to the road Jim tool off his jacket, his shirt was soaked with sweat and stuck to him. He felt a little embarrassed to see that his dark nipples and chest hair were so visible thru his wet shirt. So far this whole trip had sucked. Jim wondered where Artie could be and why he hadn’t just stayed at the hotel until Jim got to town. He was hot, thirsty and completely disgusted by the time he got back to the road. He found a shady spot and leaned against a tree to wait for a passing wagon. 

It was well over an hour before he heard wagon wheels approaching. An empty wagon was heading back to the quarry. When Jim stepped into the road the driver stopped.  
“Hi, I hired a horse to ride out the falls. I tied it up while I looked around but somehow it got loose. I need to get back to town. Will there be another wagon heading back to town coming this way?”  
The driver shook his head.  
“Won’t be any more full wagons heading into town today, there will be one more coming back empty to the quarry.”  
A disappointed Jim made a suggestion.  
“I’m happy to pay you for a ride back to town.”  
The driver shook his head again.  
“These horses are tired. I have to get them back to the quarry, they need to be rested so they can pull a full load tomorrow.”  
“What are the chances of someone else heading into town?”  
Again the driver shook his head, Jim wondered if it ever went in a positive direction.  
“Not much chance. Stagecoach won’t be thru here for a few more days. No one much lives out this way. Quarry traffic is mostly what uses this road. You can hitch a ride to the quarry with us and go into town tomorrow with a full wagon. We’ll give you a meal and a bed.”  
Jim considered his options, spend the night here by the side of the road or go back to quarry. Wasn’t really much of a choice.  
“Thanks, guess I’ll take you up on the offer of a meal and a bed.”  
Since the driver had a silent helper on the seat beside him, Jim climbed into the back of the wagon. It was covered with dust and gravel remnants but beggars can’t be choosers. The driver looked back at Jim and smiled to see how transparent his shirt had become.  
“Looks like the heat kind of got you hot & bothered.”  
The silent helper handed Jim a canteen, grateful he took a couple big swallows before he handed it back. After a few minutes Jim felt strange, he tried to say something but couldn’t form any words. He tried to reach towards the wagon driver but instead fell over, his face resting on the gravel in the bottom of the wagon.  
The driver turned around and gave a quick laugh.  
“That’s right Mr. West, you have yourself a little rest.”  
Jim didn’t even wonder how the man knew his name. He felt powerless, he could move his arms and legs but not really lift them, suddenly he realized he had pissed himself. His pants were soaked and a puddle formed in the bottom of the wagon. Jim grunted and the 2 men looked around and laughed, he could feel his face turn red from embarrassment.  
“Now you is wetter down bottom than up top.”  
The men turned around still laughing. He couldn’t make out what the driver was whispering to his helper and annoyance quickly overcame his feelings of embarrassment. He tried again to sit up but instead he felt like he was in a dream, somewhat aware of his surroundings but really not caring or even fully conscience.  
As they pulled up to the quarry gates Jim felt a little more with it, he was able to raise himself up on his elbows and look around as the gates were opened and the wagon moved into an open area.  
Buildings formed a square around the open area; the main building was 2 stories and had a large open porch in front. Jim was able to see over the side of the wagon. He spotted a familiar figure, one he had run into many times before. Dr. Miguelito Loveless was a dwarf with a brilliant, but evil mind.  
Over the years he had come close to destroying Jim West but in the end was defeated each time. However, Jim & Artie were never able to capture him. The wagon driver and his helper grabbed Jim under his arms and pulled him out of the wagon.  
Feeling stronger Jim was able to stand on his own. “Dr. Loveless what a surprise to see you.”  
“Ah, Mr. West, we have been preparing for your arrival. I have a nice long visit with us planned for you. Mr. Gordon has been our guest for a few days. I am sure he will be delighted to see you.”  
Jim shrugged and smiled at the little man.  
“People know where I am, so I don’t think we will enjoy your hospitality for too long a time.”  
“No one who knows where you are has any intention of letting your fellow agents know anything about your whereabouts. I have a couple jobs in mind for you while you are here and we will need to prepare you to take on those tasks. It will be better if you aren’t completely aware of what is happening.”  
A man dressed in medical whites had come up behind Jim and now stuck a syringe in his arm. Jim felt the fogginess return as he sunk down onto the packed gravel covering the square.

For the next few hours it was like he was dreaming. He was aware that he was loaded onto a stretcher and taken into a building. His clothes were roughly removed from him. Then there was a period where he felt pulling everywhere on his body. He was turned in different directions, his arms and legs raised and lowered. At times he was almost fully aware of where he was, at other times it was all dreamlike and for short periods of time he was unaware of anything. He grunted as he felt pain in first one nipple and then another. He tried to move his hands to his groin as he felt his cock and balls tugged but was unable to effectively move any part of his body. Another grunt as he felt something enter his ass and a period of fullness until he was backed onto a chamber pot as his bowels emptied of the liquid that had been pumped into them. He was mostly unaware that he had 2 additional enemas.  
Jim was not sure how much time had passed before he came back to full awareness. His arms were held above his head and he could not lower them. He was able to stand and relieve some of the pressure of hanging from his arms. Something thick around his neck kept him from looking down. His chest ached and his gums was sore, as he moved his tongue around until he found a gap in his teeth on both sides.  
Standing in front of him was a group of men, Dr. Loveless and Artie among the group. Artie had a vacant look on his face and his arms were attached to thick belt at his waist. He was nude except for that belt. A man stood behind Artie and could see the thin wire digging into his neck, the man held a block of wood that the wire was attached to.  
Once he was sure Jim had emerged from his drug stupor Dr. Loveless came closer.  
“Mr. West welcome back from never-never land. As you can see, we brought Mr. Gordon here to see you. I think he knows where he is but he has been feed his own special drug cocktail.  
You can see that Jacob is holding a wire garrote around his neck. The wire is very strong and very sharp. A quick hard tug and Mr. Gordon’s neck would be cut, the loss of blood and inability to breathe means he would die very quickly. If you make any attempt to harm myself or my men or attempt to escape, your partner will be killed. I want to be sure you understand that.”  
Jim glared at his captor.  
“I understand but you should understand that this plan is doomed to failure like all your past attempts.”  
Dr. Loveless laughed.  
“You are talking pretty big for someone who pissed his pants a short time ago.”  
He motioned to 2 other men who pulled a tall object covered in a red cloth in front of Jim.  
“Now my dear Mr. West I think it is time for the unveiling of the new you.”  
He pulled the cloth off, revealing a large mirror. Jim could not help gasping at what was revealed. Jim West was proud of his body. He worked hard to keep it in top condition and wore clothes that showed it to best advantage.  
He felt his ample covering of hair enhanced the masculine look of his body, not so much that he looked like a bear but enough to let people know he was all man. Now his body had been stripped of all hair except for a strip down the middle of his skull. Even his eyebrows were gone. The smooth look was enhanced by a coating of oil that made his bare skin gleam.  
A golden ring hung from each nipple. His cock and balls were gathered by a wide ring that held them slightly away from his body. He had thick golden cuffs around his wrists and ankles. The cuffs around his wrist were attached to ropes that held his arms up in the air. His fingernails and toenails were painted a bright red.  
“You sick fuck, what have you done to me.”  
Dr. Loveless looked offended.  
“My dear man, does that mean you don’t like your new look. We worked really hard on this. It will be disappointing if all that work was in vain.”  
Jim didn’t respond.  
“You will have a couple jobs while you are with us. First, I have always been an admirer of your excellent body. I plan to create an army of super beings to assist me in my work. I will use your sperm to create this army. There is quite a bit of testing I still need to do so we will need quite a bit of sperm from you.  
Second, I know you like to stay physically active so we are going to use you to help pull the wagons that bring the stones up from the quarry floor. Sort of a human jackass, which I have always kind of felt you are. You probably have noticed we have removed some teeth to allow a control bit to fit in your mouth better.  
I don’t wish to have the beauty of your body marred so if you don’t cooperate, we will cane Mr. Gordon’s ass each time you cause any problem. Each time you disobey or are uncooperative your friend will suffer. If you attempt to escape at any time, we will remove one of Mr. Gordon’s testicles, a second attempt and he loses a second ball.  
A foolhardy third attempt and I will remove his penis. Of course, if you are somehow able to successfully escape, your dear friend Artie will be killed, in as gruesome a way as possible. Something that will bring him great pain at the end of his life.”  
Jim simply glared at the little man gloating in front of him. The other men in the room was smiling. Loveless gave a signal and suddenly Jim’s legs were pulled wide apart by ropes attached to his ankle cuffs. His captor moved closer and grasped his cock.  
“This looks quite nice now that we have gotten rid of all that hair. It feels so smooth with the body oil coating it. The oil makes you looks so nice and it also inhibits new hair growth. It effects may be permanent after continual use.”  
Jim said nothing and just looked straight ahead, avoiding looking at Dr. Loveless. The good doctor pulled back Jim’s foreskin and examined the exposed head. He rubbed his hand over Jim’s smooth stomach, back to his impressive ass.  
Firm, pure white buttocks formed a deep cleft, masking his tiny rosebud of an asshole. A small finger gathered oil and then made a quick penetration into his asshole and wiggled around inside the smooth passage.  
Jim gasped at the sudden intrusion. “I will kill you for this.”  
The doctor laughed.  
“Such a big fuss over such a tiny finger. Your friend Artie has had several pretty large dicks up his ass. Gentlemen show Mr. West what a truly violated asshole looks like.”  
The garrote was loosened and they turned Artemus around so his back was toward Jim, bent him over and spread his ass cheeks. His asshole was swollen and red, the spreading of his ass caused it to open slightly and Artie groaned with pain. Jim felt tears come to his eyes but did his best to keep his emotion in check.  
“You know Mr. West I was never quite sure just how close you and Mr. Gordon are. To my surprise his ass was virgin and your hole feels virgin tight to me as well.”  
“If it is the last thing I do I will make sure you pay for what you have done to Artie.”  
Loveless chuckled.  
“It appears you feel your ass is more valuable than Mr. Gordon’s. You threatened to kill me for a single exploratory finger and for Mr. Gordon’s gang bang we are just going to pay.”  
Jim refused to be drawn any further into the conversation and remained silent.  
“Let’s get our guest settled for the night. Mr. West has a big day tomorrow.”  
Jim’s arms were lowered and the ropes removed from his cuffs. As two men pulled his arms behind his back Jim resisted and pushed them away. With his legs still fastened there was little he could do as the men grabbed his arms again and secured the wrist cuffs together with a short chain.  
Dr. Loveless looked on with an amused smile.  
“Mr. West I really wonder just how good a friend you really are. You were warned that your dear friend Artie would pay for any non-cooperation from you. I think 2 cane strokes are called for here.”  
Before Jim could say anything, a cane was produced. Artie screamed as his ass was hit twice, leaving livid red marks that immediately swelled.  
Jim was horrified. “For God’s sake why did you do that.”  
“You were warned what would happen. The next time it will be four strokes and then six. Poor Artie won’t be able to sit down for months between his sore asshole and the cane strokes you give him.  
Your ass is just too beautiful to mar. Even you seem to understand that your friend’s ass is not is the same category as yours.”  
Jim remained silent as his ankle cuffs were untied and a leather leash was attached to his collar. He was lead outside and across the square to a stable. One of the stalls had fortified walls and bars in the front. In one corner was a pile of hay, in another corner was a commode. Hanging from the wall was a rubber dick.  
“Jimmy, if you get thirsty you can suck on that dick, modeled from Dr. Loveless, and you can have all the water you want. Try and get a good night’s sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow.”  
They unhooked his leash; one guard went outside and locked the door while the other guy took the chain off his wrist cuffs.  
“Now you go ahead over and get all comfy in your hay, remember if you give us any trouble, we bring your friend over here and he gets four strokes of the cane.”  
Jim went over and lay down in the hay, which he was surprised to find was soft and sweet smelling. Once he settled in the second guard left. The door in the bars was slammed and moments later the stable was plunged into darkness. Jim couldn’t even see his hand in front of his face. He could hear the animals in the other stalls and smell them. He hunkered down in the hay and amazed himself by quickly falling asleep.


	2. Jim learns his jobs

Bedlow Springs 2 – Jim learns his jobs

Jim West woke up with the sun streaming down on him from the skylights above his stall. It took a moment for him to remember where he was. The previous day seemed like a bad dream but as he looked down at his hairless body with gold rings hanging from his nipples he knew it was no dream.   
Jim looked around to try and come up with some plan of escape. He was incredibly thirsty and hungry; he realized he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the day before. A few moments later a wooden tray was shoved thru a slot in his stall door.   
Breakfast was grits and a few strips of bacon. There were no liquids served with breakfast. He saw the rubber cock sticking out of the wall and remembered that was his source of water. Jim accepted the inevitable, shrugged and went over and knelt in front of the cock.   
As a handsome, very young soldier, he had sometimes performed in a similar position for his commanding officers. Steady promotions followed. He leaned forward opened his mouth and sucked. With little effort the cool water flowed into his mouth.   
The stall door swung open, the two guards gave a quick bark of laughter when they saw Jim sucking on the water cock.   
"Well Jimmy you finish up there, we have to get you ready for your day.”   
Jim got his feet and stood while the guard attached the leash to his collar. Suddenly he knocked down the guard fastening the leash and punched his partner before running to the open door. Four additional guards stood in the stall doorway, behind them stood four other men.   
One of those men was holding a leash attached to Artemus Gordon's collar.   
"Jimmy you are starting out the day being naughty. You know what that means."   
A thin cane appeared, Artie was spun around so his back faced Jim. The 2 cane marks from yesterday were vivid red marks on the pale white ass. Two guards held him steady and another quickly gave Artie 4 strikes of the cane. The scream that came out of Artie sounded inhuman.   
Jim, speechless with horror focused on the four new raised red welts. One crossed a welt from the previous day which caused the skin to split and line of bright red blood was starting to run down Artie's leg.   
"Shit Jimmy I am sure glad you aren't my friend! This poor man won't have any skin left on his ass if you keep acting up, next time he gets 6 strokes.”  
A horrified Jim meekly allowed his guards to lead him to a large tiled room. Artie was marched into the room, tears running down his face and his breath still coming in gasps.   
Two attendants wearing runner aprons and gloves took charge of Jim. They fastened the cuffs on his wrists to chains which they raised until his hands were pulled above his head. They took soapy cloths and wiped him down from his head to his feet, raised each foot in turn to wash the soles. Then they used a hose with a spray nozzle to rinse him with cold water. The rings thru his nipples were rotated and they rubbed salve on his nipples.   
“We want those to heal properly without any infection. You sure don’t want to have your nipples cut off.”   
His hands were lowered and he was bent over. A hose with a greased nozzle was pushed up Jim’s ass. He gasped at the intrusion but made no move to resist. Once his bowels were filled he was pushed back over a large bucket and released the water and shit.   
After 2 more enemas, the discharge was clear water. “Open your mouth wide.”   
Jim did as he was told and a hard rubber bit attached to a leather harness was fitted into the spaced created by his extracted teeth. A plate attached to the bit held his tongue flat against the bottom of his mouth. This prevented him from talking; it made swallowing difficult so after a few minutes a thin line of drool started running out of both sides of his mouth.   
The attached leather harness was tightened around his head and under his chin to hold the bit in place. Jim started to pull away but one handler rubbed his butt and told him to calm down before Artie got another caning. Jim stood in place while metal braces were slipped on his arms. Leather straps secured them above his elbows and they attached to his writs cuffs. The braces held his arm in a bent position.   
“These will help you hold on to the wagon poles. Nothing but the best for you Jimmy.”   
Oil was spread over his entire body; this was to inhibit any regrowth of hair and to keep him from getting sunburned. Finally the strip of hair left on his head, his mane, was pomaded and made to stand straight up.  
One of the guards attached the leash to Jim’s collar and led him out of the building and across the square to the main building. Dr. Loveless and several other white coated helpers were waiting.   
The doctor smiled as Jim was led into the room.   
“Jimmy, so glad to see you. I’m sure you are anxious to get to your quarry work but as I told you yesterday, there is another task that I need you accomplish.”   
Jim was pushed into a chair in the center of the room. His arm braces were lined up with the wooden arms of the chair and several leather ties were used to secure his arms to the chair’s arms. His feet were placed into stirrups and more straps were used to secure his legs.   
The back of the chair was lowered until Jim was leaning back and 2 clips were attached to his collar to keep his head from moving too much. The legs stirrups were raised up and swung out as far as they would go to each side. Finally, a wide leather belt was fastened around his stomach.   
Jim was mortified to be so blatantly displayed; the mouth bit and tongue plate prevented him from talking. His small pinkish brown asshole coated in residual lubricant from his enemas seemed to twinkle in the sunlight streaming in the large windows of the room.   
Dr Loveless came up beside him. He stroked Jim’s face with his soft, small hand.   
“Poor Jimmy, now you can understand how it feels to be defeated.”   
He followed this statement with a small harsh laugh. To Jim this was all like some nightmare that he was trying to wake up from. Was it really only two days ago when he was a free, respected government agent? Jim was used to being in control of every situation but now he worried about what else was in store for him as long as he remained a captive of this madman.   
The doctor grabbed Jim’s cock, it was an uncut, relatively thick cock on the large side of normal. As he slid Jim’s foreskin down to reveal his rose colored cock head, the doctor smiled.   
“I have always thought you had a beautiful penis. Never has it been so completely in my control. It is quite thrilling to see you unable to even pull away from my touch.”   
He motioned to one of his henchmen who quickly came over, bent over and took Jim’s cock into his mouth. Jim tried desperately to say No but was only able to mumble and grunt. Despite his efforts to prevent it, Jim felt his cock stiffen, all his cock knew was that it was in a warm mouth and a tongue was lavishing the sensitive head with attention.   
Before it was fully hard Dr Loveless pulled a rubber tube over the cock. The tube was lubricated so it slid easily over Jim’s cock and 3 small hooks secured the tube to the ring around Jim’s cock & balls.   
The tube was connected at the other end to a glass vial attached to the side of the chair. Before Jim could really comprehend what was had happened to him, another of Loveless’s men slid a well lubricated finger into his ass. The finger probed his colon until a grunt from Jim confirmed the location of his prostate.   
A thin metal probe with a ball at the end was nudged up against his prostate and the finger was withdrawn. Jim couldn’t see that the probe had a thick rubber handle and a wire that connected with a console where the doctor now stood. A button was pushed and an electric charge flowed through the wire to the probe which was held against Jim’s sensitive prostate. As the electric charge hit him, every muscle in his body seemed to cramp, his buttocks clenched and a pig like squeal emerged from his mouth. At the same time his cock delivered 5 spurts of semen into the rubber tube. The semen slid quickly down the smooth tube into the glass vial. A second later another electric charge was sent thru the anal probe and then another.   
The fourth charge resulted in a mostly dry orgasm which increased Jim’s pain. Tears of frustration, humiliation and anger escaped from his clenched eyes and his breath was coming in gasps.   
The probe was removed, the repeated charges caused his ass to secret some thin mucous which started to trickle down his ass crack and drip onto the floor. As his mind cleared, Jim realized the probe had been removed and Loveless was again stroking his face.   
“You did well Jimmy. This should be enough for our initial testing.”   
The doctor moved down lower on Jim’s body. His grabbed Jim’s right ball stuck a syringe into the ball and injected the contents into the testicle. Jim’s screech was even louder than during the prostate stimulation. The doctor repeated the procedure to Jim’s left ball.   
“This will increase your sperm production. Don’t be concerned if your balls burn or grow larger that is a normal result of this treatment.”  
The doctor and his white coated assistants left the room with the vial of semen. Jim’s handlers came over, removed the rubber tube and wiped Jim’s cock clean of lubricant. As they removed his restraints, Jim lay still & quiet.   
Physically he was in pain and mentally he could hardly comprehend what he had been subjected to by his enemies. He was pulled to his feet and led by the leash back to the stables. Jim was put in a chair and the arm braces were fastened down.   
His handler oiled his feet and legs and pulled on his pony boots. They were highly polished black leather. Inside they were fitted so his heels were held higher than his toes. This allowed the boots to be shorter than a normal boot and to more closely resemble a pony’s hoof. They were lased tightly in the front and came up about mid-calf on his legs.   
Once his pony boots were fastened, blinders were attached to his harness and some small bells were hung on his nipple rings. Tight leather gloves were pulled on his hands. Once they got him back up on his feet they told him to squat so that a butt plug with a horse tail attached could be inserted into his ass.   
Jim started to struggle as he felt the butt plug against his asshole. It had a thin end with a rubber ball which would keep the plug in place once it went past his sphincter. The tail attached was a couple feet long with long a thin pole holding genuine horse hair.   
One of his handler rubbed his ass to calm him.   
“Come on now Jimmy, be a good boy. This is going in your ass whether you like it or not. You relax your butthole and it will be easier for you”   
A hard shove and the plug was in place, Jim strained to try and force the ball out of his ass.   
“Just settle down now Jimmy. Relax and let yourself get used to the feeling of your tail. If you do push it out we’ll just put a bigger ball on there and that is really going to hurt going in. It might even tear your ass muscle.”   
Jim realized he had no choice and tried to get used to the feeling of his ass being stuffed. The men gave him a couple minutes to adjust before they walked him to the door, his nipple bells ringing with his every movement. They held on his outstretched arms to steady him.   
Walking in his pony boots was almost like wearing ladies’ high heels so Jim’s balance was not really good. Right outside the door was his wagon. They backed him between the handles and attached his arm braces.   
The braces forced his body into a tilted forward position which allowed Jim to make the best use of his leg muscles to move the wagon. A thin boy of about 16 or 17 sat on the wagon seat. The handlers attached reins too his harness and handed the other end to the wagon.   
“Take Jimmy down to the quarry and get the wagon filled.”   
“Now Jimmy you behave for Colin or we’ll get your buddy Artie brought over here and beat the flesh right off his ass. The Doc wants you to do a good day’s work.”   
Colin pulled the reins tight which made Jim lift his head. Than he flicked the reins and Jim moved forward, it was a small wagon and he found it pretty easy to pull. The road down to the quarry was a pretty gradual grade and being fastened to the wagon rails helped Jim keep his balance but his feet quickly started to ache from being held in their odd position.   
At the bottom of the quarry several men loaded the wagon with small stones. The blinders prevented Jim from seeing anything that was not directly in front of him. Once the wagon was loaded, Jim started up the quarry road. He found it hard going to pull the full wagon but not impossible. Colin guided the trip with firm pulls on the reins.   
At the top, the wagon was unloaded and they started back down. After three round trips Jim was exhausted, covered in sweat and he was finding it hard to breath. His nostrils were clogged with dust from the quarry and his mouth was incredible dry although a water boy had washed it out each time his wagon was unloaded. His handlers were waiting and had him pull the empty wagon to the stable yard. They released his arm braces from the wagon and led him into the stable. Jim wondered what else was in store for him and how the day could be any worse than it had been up to now.


	3. "Kindness" of strangers

Bedlow Springs 3  
Jim’s 2 handlers grabbed his arm arms braces and propelled him into the stable’s tiled room. They quickly removed the braces and attached his wrist cuffs to the hanging chains and raised his arms over his head before leaving Jim alone in the room.  
He could not remember ever feeling more physically exhausted. A few minutes later a tall man came into the room carrying several bottles. He put most of them down on a table beside a cot. He walked over to Jim carrying one of the bottles.   
“Hi Jim, my name is Harold. I am here to get you out of your pony gear and hopefully make you a little more comfortable.”   
He opened the bottle and poured some liquid into his right hand. He walked behind Jim and started to rub the liquid into his sphincter, around the plug holding the tail in Jim’s ass. Jim grunted and squirmed trying to pull away.   
“Calm down now Jim. This is liniment to help loosen the muscle. We need to get the tail plug out without too much pain and no damage to your asshole. You don’t want to have to wear diapers for the rest of your life.   
I need you to relax while I rub in the liniment, when I feel the muscle is pliable I will start to remove the plug. You must stay as relaxed as possible until I tell you to push.”   
Jim hated the fact that the rubbing actually felt good, his asshole had hurt all day but the liniment seemed to numb the pain. He did his best to stay relaxed as Harold started to ease out the tail plug until Harold told him to push.   
The plug dropped to the floor. Harold finger pushed into his asshole and he gently rubbed liniment around the inside of Jim’s ass. It felt warm and soothing and Jim felt horrified and comforted all at the same time. Jim could feel his asshole contracting and after a few moments Harold removed his finger.   
Harold lowered Jim’s arms and removed the chains.   
“Come over here and let’s get the rest of this stuff off you.”   
He helped Jim over to the cot and boosted him up on the cot. Harold washed his hand in a basin and carefully removed Jim’s harness and bit.   
“Open your mouth and let me take a look at your gums.”   
Jim did as he was told. Harold grunted and reached for another bottle, he poured something on a cotton pad which he rubbed on Jim’s raw gums and the corners of his mouth.   
“That should make you feel a little better.”   
Harold unhooked the bells from Jim’s nipple rings, gently turned the rings and rubbed some cool salve on the nipples. He reached down and undid the laces on Jim’s pony boots and slipped them off. Jim groaned as his cramped feet were freed.   
Harold grabbed another of his bottles and massaged some oil into Jim’s feet and legs.   
“Just lay back Jim and try to relax. This oil will make you feel better.”   
Jim eased back on the cot, he actually groaned as Harold massaged his feet. The massage helped relax his aching feet that had been trapped all day in the tortuous pony boots. Harold’s massage continued up his legs. Jim felt for the first time since his capture someone was actually being kind to him.  
Jim worked his jaw back and forth, like every other part of his body it ached.  
“Could I have something to drink? My mouth and throat feel really dry.”  
Harold smiled at him and quickly dried off his hands.  
“Sure Jim. I have just the thing for you to drink.”  
He grabbed a jug of apple cider and filled a metal glass.  
“Here drink this. It is better than water, it will provide some nourishment. Your body has been through a lot today.”  
Jim took a sip, the cider was cool but seemed to have a strange after taste.  
“I’d rather have water if you don’t mind.”  
“Hey don’t argue with your doctor. This is best thing for you to drink after the day you’ve endured.”  
Jim quickly emptied the glass which Harold refilled.  
“You’re a doctor?”  
Harold nodded.  
“Yeah. I was the town doctor before Dr Loveless arrived with his team of researchers. Now I mostly just take care of the quarry workers.”  
Jim saw a chance to possibly make an ally.   
“I’m a secret service agent. Dr Loveless is a wanted criminal. I need you to send a message from me to Washington. There will be a reward and you’ll be serving your country.”  
Harold nervously looked around the room and stood close to Jim before quietly talking to him.  
“I wish I could help you but Loveless controls this town. Lots of folks are grateful to have the quarry in operation again. Town folks are getting rich after years of being dirt poor.   
Loveless is like a savior to most everyone around here. He keeps me here, at the quarry, because he doesn’t completely trust me. I’m not sure what your history is with him but he hates you. It isn’t really normal the way he feels about you.  
I’m doing what I can for you but there is no way I can get any message out of here for you.”  
Harold was interrupted by a woman coming into the room pushing a cart with a sheet covering the contents.  
“Here are the things you ordered doctor.”  
“Thanks Sophie. I think we’ll be ready for the soup in about half an hour.”  
Jim had quickly reached down to hide his cock & balls with his hands which made Sophie smile as she pushed the cart over to Harold.  
“Mr West your junk has been hanging out for everyone to see all day. No sense trying to cover it up now.”  
Harold uncovered the cart and lit a lamp underneath a metal bowl. The bowl was half full of water with eucalyptus leaves floating on the surface. He helped Jim sit up and lean over the bowl as the water started to boil.  
Harold tented the sheet over Jim’s head and the bowl.  
“This will help clear the dust out of your nasal passaged. Take some deep breathes and use this cloth to blow your nose into.”  
Jim did as he was told. He was pretty disgusted by what came out of his nose into the cloth. He started to feel a little light headed and leaned too far forward. Harold quickly supported Jim and helped him lay back on the cot.  
“Just rest here for a couple minutes while I get a warm tub ready for you.”  
Jim closed his eyes. He could breathe much better and his body felt relaxed. Most of his aches and pains were gone. Jim had no idea that some of Dr Loveless’s experimental drugs had been included in the apple cider and the aromas from the eucalyptus water.  
Jim was drifting towards unconsciousness when Harold came over to the cot.  
“Jim, I’ve got a hot tub ready for you. That will really soak the aches away.”  
Jim needed help getting to his feet and leaned heavily on Harold as they made their way over to the tub. The water glistened with bath oil as Jim gingerly stepped into the tub. He slipped quickly into the water causing an over flow onto the floor.  
Jim settled into the warm water. He found an indentation in the back of the tub where he could rest his head. The bath oil aromas continued to relax Jim. Harold stood observing him with a smile on his face.  
The door to the room opened and one of the guards came inside. Harold gave him a thumbs up signal. The guard chuckled and went back out into the hall.  
Harold added some more hot water to the tub water and Jim moaned with contentment as his shoulders and necks were massaged by the doctor. Sophie reappeared with a soup tureen and bowl on a tray.   
Harold fixed a shelf across the tub and out a full bowl of soup onto the shelf.  
“Jim! Here’s some soup for you. You need to eat to give yourself strength for tomorrow.”  
Jim opened his eyes and attempted to raise his arm and take the spoon Harold was holding. It just seemed like too much of an effort and his arm sunk back into the warm water.  
Harold dipped the spoon into the bowl of soup and with his other hand gently stroked Jim’s cheek.  
“Jim, you need to open your mouth buddy. I’ve got some delicious soup for you.”  
Jim obediently opened his mouth and let the soup slide down his throat. He was only half aware of what he was doing. Even in his stupor he was aware of the same odd after taste as the apple cider but not aware enough to comment on the taste.   
Jim continued to obey Harold’s commands to open his mouth and swallow the soup Harold placed in his mouth. Occasionally Harold added some hot water to the bath water. Jim drifted just on the edge of consciousness.   
When Jim had consumed all the soup Harold removed the tub shelf. He took off his pants and underwear and straddled the tub. He coated his hands with scented oil and gently rubbed Jim’s head.  
“Jim are you feeling good now?”  
Jim opened his eyes and nodded his head. His vision was blurry and he felt like he was half asleep.  
Harold moved closer until his cock dangled just in front of Jim’s face.  
“Jim buddy, how about you do something to repay all my kindness to you. Would you do that for me Jim, for your friend Harold?”  
Jim smiled slightly and nodded his head again. Harold moved closer, his cock already starting to harden and rubbed the head of his cock against Jim’s lips.  
“Open up buddy, you know what to do.”  
Jim opened his mouth and was startled for a minute when the tube of flesh pushed past his lips. His eye opened partway as Harold placed his hands on either side of Jim’s head and moved it back and forth.  
Jim remembered this from his early days in the army. A handsome, willing, young private he had quickly advanced in rank once his first Sargent educated him on how to make superior officers feel good.   
Jim curled his lips over teeth and got into the rhythm of Harold’s cock moving in and out of his mouth. He used his tongue to stimulate the sensitive head and tickled the piss slit by moving his tongue rapidly over it.  
Harold’s groans of pleasure brought the guards in from the hall to watch. Jim’s memory of how to perform blowjobs was excellent and it wasn’t long until Harold unloaded into his willing mouth. He attempted to swallowed all the cum but some did slip out the sides of his mouth.  
Harold moved away from the tub and pulled his clothes back on. The guards took their turns straddling the tub. They were forceful in face fucking Jim causing him to open his eyes and gag but he made to effort to stop them.  
The drugs that Harold had introduced to his system kept Jim in a dream like state. When the guard were satisfied they hauled Jim out of the tub and strapped him into a wheelchair. Harold came over and injected something in each of his nipples. Jim’s body tensed and he groaned softly but didn’t come to full consciousness. Harold smiled at the guards.  
“Dr Loveless wants these little titties to be a little more perky. That should take care of that.”  
The guards wheeled Jim back to his stall and dumped him into the hay.  
A gong awakened Jim the next morning. He was disoriented at first but quickly recognized the stall. He couldn’t remember how he got here. His mouth had an odd, but somewhat familiar, taste which sent him over to suck the rubber dick on the wall to get some water to wash his mouth out and assuage his thirst.  
His breakfast tray slid through the slot in the bottom of the stall door. As Jim walked over to retrieve the tray he was aware that his scrotum was swollen. He reached down to touch it and was surprised when it was sore. His nipples also seemed to be swollen and sore to the touch.  
Jim tried his best to remember what had happened the night before. He remembered being in the quarry infirmary with Harold. He knew that Harold had been gentle and kind but offered no help in notifying Washington of Jim & Artie’s captivity.   
He hurriedly ate his breakfast and sucked more water from the wall dick before the stall door opened. Two guards came into the stall and Jim could see more guards outside along with Artie.  
“Now Jimmy, you be a good boy this morning or your friend is going to get some more stripes on his ass.”  
Jim remained silent but offered no resistance during the morning routine. He was washed, enemaed, oiled, his mane pomaded, his arm brackets were attached and his bit and harness fastened onto his head.  
The guards commented on his swollen nipples but Jim could make no reply. He was led across to the medical building and strapped in the same chair as the day before.   
Jim tried his best to steel himself for what was to come. The probe was introduced to his anus just like the day before but obviously the injections of the day before had the desired effect. His prostate was shocked seven times and his ample semen slithered down the tube to almost fill the glass container at the bottom.  
Despite his best efforts Jim could not help shrieking, as best he could with the bit and tongue plate, during the procedure.  
Tears of frustration ran down Jim’s face as he was taken back to the stable. His butt plug tail was inserted and his feet jammed into his pony boots. Once he was attached to his cart Jim made his way down to the quarry and back up with a load of stones. The first of many trips.  
It was a blazing hot day and all Jim could think about was how he could escape from Loveless. At the end of the day there was no comforting visit to the infirmary. Jim’s pony appliances were roughly removed and he was hosed down with cold water before being locked into his stall.  
A bowl of tasteless gruel was shoved through the door slot. Jim was so sore and tired he could hardly manage to get across the stall to get at the food.   
After eating Jim curled up in the hay and tried to think of some way to get away from this hellish captivity. It was a long time before he could fall asleep.


	4. Jim & Artie get together

Bedlow Springs 4  
The morning gong woke Jim. He groaned as he stretched. His whole body felt sore. The breakfast tray was pushed under the door and Jim went over to eat the food. He made up his mind that he would not pull the wagon today, no matter what they did to him.  
Once he managed to eat all the mostly tasteless food on the tray he went over to suck water from the wall dick before the guards arrived. Jim was doing some stretching exercises to try and loosen up his stiff muscles when the stall door was opened by the guards.  
Jim stood where he was.  
“I don’t know who you have to tell but there is no way I can pull a god damned wagon today. I’m a man not a horse and I’m done with this stupid game.”  
The guards said nothing, just stepped out & shut the stall door. Jim felt pretty pleased with himself. He thought that Dr Loveless might soon pay him a visit. Maybe if Jim acted helpless enough he could lure Loveless into the stall. Once he was in the stall Jim would kill him, it should be easy enough to snap the little guy’s neck.  
Jim curled up on the straw and waited. He felt his scrotum, it felt really full and his balls were sensitive to the touch. The skin was getting pulled taunt. He had to get away from here before that crazy Dr Loveless did permanent damage to him.  
The door was pulled open and Jim tensed, ready to spring at Loveless at the first opportunity. He was surprised when several guards rushed into the room and pinned him to the floor of the stall.   
One of Loveless’s assistant came over and plunged a hypodermic syringe into one of Jim’s firm buttocks. Jim grunted in surprise & pain. His next surprise was a naked Artie pulled into the room. His hand tied together in front.   
A sawhorse was brought into the stall and Artie was bent over it. Two guards held him down. Jim sensed some recognition in his partner’s eyes. He suspected his partner wasn’t as drugged as he had been.  
Jim immediately sensed what was going to happen.  
“Okay, okay! Hook me up to your damned wagon. There’s no need to involve Artemus in this.”  
Now that there was no chance to attack him, a smirking Dr Loveless entered the stall.  
“I’m so glad you have decided to be more cooperative Mr West. However I have told you the rules about any disobedience on your part. As a government employee I know that rules are very important to you. I would be a very poor host if I did not abide by the rules we have all agreed upon.”  
Jim struggled to rise from the floor but was held too firmly by the guards.   
“I’m the one who broke your rules. I should be the one that you punish.”  
Dr Loveless laughed delightedly.  
“I’ve told you I don’t want your lovely body disfigured in any way. No ugly marks on your delectable bottom. I think seeing Mr Gordon caned will be punishment enough for you.”  
Artie couldn’t help but struggle to escape but it was in vain.  
The cane was produced and one of the guards brought it down across Artie’s buttocks as the restrained man screamed with pain. Five more strokes of the cane and five more shrieks from Artie. The tears were running down his face and he vomited as the sixth stripe was made on his ass.   
Artie was pulled to his feet and turned around so Jim could see his brutalized ass and the blood running down his legs from where the skin had split.  
“You deformed little man! I swear to god I will make you pay for what you have done. You cannot get away with this, you have never defeated me.”  
Loveless laughed again.  
“Brave words Mr West but remember that it is your actions that caused poor Artemus to be punished like this. You have been warned about the consequences of your disobedience. You have always been too hotheaded. I plan to break you of that unfortunate habit.”  
Artie was half walked, half dragged from the stall and Jim was pulled to his feet. The guards marched him to the prep room where he received an enema with ice cold water, was quickly showered and oiled. His pony gear was roughly put on him and his mane was pomaded.  
The drugs that had been injected into made him feel strange. There was a fluttering in his stomach and he felt like he couldn’t stand still. He was quickly led out to the courtyard and hooked up to his wagon.  
A guard came over and stroked Jim’s cock until it stiffened much to the amusement of those watching. Jim could feel his face flush with embarrassment. Along with the ache is his balls, his dick was more sensitive than he could ever remember.  
Another guard came over with two glass cups held in thick flannel cloth. Jim understood why they were held in the flannel when the hot glass cups were applied to his chest, trapping both his nipples underneath.  
Jim hissed as his flesh was pulled into the warm cups. His tit rings were soon pushed against the glass. It was oddly erotic and painful at the same time. Since they couldn’t attach bells to the tit rings they hung some from his genital cinch ring.  
The driver shook the reins attached to Jim’s bridle and they headed down into the quarry. The drugs helped Jim cope with the trips to the quarry. They actually moved more stone & gravel today than on his other two outings.  
Eventually the drugs started to wear off and the driver steered an exhausted Jim to the courtyard. He was detached from the wagon and collapsed onto the ground. The guards laughingly loaded him into a wheelbarrow and took him into the stable building. One guard worked on removing the bit & harness. The other guard ran a finger around the edge of the cups loosening them so he could pull them off Jim’s chest.  
He rubbed something on Jim’s sensitive nipples and rotated the rings that pierced them. It hurt but Jim was too exhausted to even moan. Riding in the wheelbarrow, as it bounced across the cobblestones, had pushed the plug with his tail further into his ass.  
Once they had his pony boots off the guards pulled Jim out of the wheelbarrow.  
“Okay Jimmy squat down now and shit out that plug.”  
Jim seemed to not understand what was said to him. He just looked blankly at the guards. Once of the guard grabbed a nipple ring and twisted it. Jim found the strength to moan.  
“Now I got your attention! Squat down and shit out that plug!”  
Harold came out of the infirmary.  
“Bring Jim in here. I’ll take care of him now.”  
The guard shook his head.  
“The doctor said he doesn’t deserve any special treatment tonight. Jimmy was a bad pony this morning. He needs to learn to follow the rules.”  
“Well the doctor won’t want him damaged. Let me help get that plug out so his muscle isn’t torn.”  
The guards shrugged & Harold went back into the infirmary to get a bottle of liniment. He gently rubbed Jim’s sphincter and helped ease the plug out of his ass. After the plug was out his liniment covered finger gently spread the cooling liquid inside Jim’s rectum.  
Harold gave Jim a comforting pat on the shoulders and winked at the guards before going back into the infirmary. The guards chuckled.  
“So Jimmy you seemed to like it when Harold stuck his finger in your asshole. Did that feel good?”  
Jim refused to say anything but gasped when he felt the finger of one of the guards enter him. The one guard took Jim’s arm and the other guard guided him with the finger in his ass on the way back to his stall.   
They went into the stall and pushed Jim down into the straw.  
“Dr Loveless said not to give you a shower tonight but that seems really mean. I bet a nice warm shower would make you feel better. If you ask us real nice, we promise you a warm shower.”  
Jim looked up at the two men. They seemed too anxious for him to ask but he was sore and he stunk from sweating in the sun all day. He decided he didn’t have anything to lose. The worst they could do was refuse him.  
“Okay guys. Would you please let me get a warm shower?”  
The guards looked at each other and seemed to be deciding what to do. They both smiled.  
“Since you asked so nice, we think you deserve a nice warm shower.”  
Jim started to try and get to his feet. The guards smiled as they unzipped their flies, took out their dicks and started to piss on the unsuspecting Jim.  
He opened his mouth to protest and got a mouthful of foul smelling piss. He spit it out and attempted to roll into a ball to escape the piss hitting his face. The guards moved around him as they continued to piss. When they were done they laughed and went out of the stall slamming the door behind them.  
Jim crawled over to his water source, the rubber dick. He sucked some water, swirled it around in his mouth and spit it out. Several times he filled his mouth with water and spit it out on his body in an attempt to wash the piss away.   
He realized that it was pretty ineffective and just crawled back to the straw. He attempted to move the driest straw away from the straw that was piss soaked. A bowl of gruel was pushed into the cell but Jim was too exhausted to retrieve it.   
He lay in the meagre amount of straw and sobbed. He found that if he held his hands on his puffy nipples they didn’t hurt quite as much. Jim ached from his head to his feet. He felt sick to his stomach from the stench of sweat & piss on his body. It finally happened, he was broken.   
Tonight he did something that he hadn’t done since he was a child and his parents died. Jim cried himself to sleep.   
He woke several times during the night and once crawled over to the pissed on straw to vomit there. Of course that just added to the nauseating stench of the closed off stall.  
The morning gong woke Jim. He saw the morning gruel pushed into the stall. He was able to go over and get it. His stomach was empty but the smell that pervaded the stall made it difficult for Jim to eat anything and keep it down.  
Once his gruel was gone Jim went to the rubber dick and sucked water until the door opened and guards reluctantly walked into the room.  
“Come on Jimmy. Let’s get you cleaned up, you stink to high heaven. Don’t make us touch you!”  
Jim stood up and walked out of his stall. Other guards were standing in the hall but they all kept their distance as Jim walked down the hall to the shower room. The water was warm and they gave him some soap that had a pine scent.  
Jim was grateful to clean his body at last. The guards didn’t seem in any hurry and Jim was anxious to stay under the warm water as long as possible. As he ran his soapy hand over his swollen balls he noticed a thin white discharge dripped out of his piss slit.   
His nipples and the surrounding area were still tender as he carefully washed his chest. Eventually the guards said to rinse off. As Jim exited the shower he was marched to the enema area and it took three of those until the discharge was clean enough to suit the guards.  
They washed his ass thoroughly once the enemas were done. His body was oiled but to his relief no pony gear was attached. They had him slide on some canvas shoes before they went across the courtyard to the main building.  
They had to hold Jim tightly as they entered the room where his sperm was taken. One of the white coated attendants came over and with a greased hand and masturbated Jim to an erection. Another attendant took a tool and tightened Jim’s cinch ring to keep the blood in his dick so he retained the erection.  
A short chain was attached to one Jim’s wrist rings. His hands were pulled behind his back and the chain was attached to his other wrist. They turned the confused Jim around and a screen was removed.  
Jim was shocked to see Artie attached to an apparatus that kept him on all fours with his legs spread painfully apart. Jim got a good look at Artie’s red, swollen asshole. It was coated with oil which made it glisten in the light. He could see a small trickle of oil leaking out and running down Arties ball sack before dripping onto the floor.  
Dr Loveless appeared by Artie’s head.  
“Good morning Mr West. I’ve always wondered just how close your friendship is with Mr Gordon. I’ve always suspected there must be a physical side to your friendship. Although your ass is quite lovely I think it much more likely that you would be the top in this partnership.”

Jim was incensed by the implication that he & Artie were anything more than friends.  
“Your mind is as diseased and disgusting as your body. Only a pervert would even have thoughts like that.”  
Everyone in the room but Jim & Artie found his remarks funny and laughter filled the room. Pieces of chain were attached to Jim’s ankle rings. He struggled futilely as he was pushed forward. The chains were attached to the frame that held Artemus.  
A horrified Jim attempted to lean back away from his friend. He was pushed forward and felt a finger push into his own asshole. A hand guide his dick to his partner’s asshole.  
Jim screamed “NO!” and tried to back away. With his ankles attached to the frame and his hands fastened behind his back there was no way for him to stop what was happening.  
With his cock positioned against the well-greased asshole he was pushed into his friend. Artie moaned at the intrusion and Jim gasped as his dick slowly entered the smooth, warm tunnel. His friend had been fucked too many times for there to be any resistance.  
The finger in his ass hooked inside him and pulled him back from Artie’s ass, only the head on his dick remained imbedded in the asshole. Suddenly Jim was pushed forward and his hard stomach slapped against Artie’s sore ass cheeks.  
Jim tried to block out his friend’s shouts of pain as the finger pulled him back and the hand was used to shove him forward so that he roughly fucked his best friend’s ass. It seemed to go on forever but eventually Jim could feel his engorged balls contract and he shot a large load of cum into Artie’s ass.  
The man with his finger in Jim’s ass announced. “He just shot his load. I could feel his ass contract.”  
Loveless got close to Artie’s ear.  
“Mr Gordon. We’ve reduced the drugs we’ve been giving you. I didn’t want you to miss Mr West pounding your ass and delivering a load of sperm in there. He really seemed to get into it, didn’t he?”  
Before Jim could say anything about being forced, a gag was pushed into his mouth. His ankle rings were released and Jim was forced over to the milking chair. His hands were unchained but he was in a stupor and didn’t resist as he was strapped into the chair.  
Artie, still attached to the fucking frame, was wheeled out of the room.  
His cinch ring was slightly loosened, the collection tube was slid over his dick and hooked to his cinch ring. The electric probe was pushed up his ass. As the first jolt was delivered to his prostate his body spasmed and semen started down the tube to the collection bottle.   
Jim bit down on the gag in his mouth and tried his best to stay quiet and not give Loveless and his assistants the satisfaction of knowing the pain they were causing him.  
After five or six electric jolts, Jim lost count, he started to shriek. He tried to stop but couldn’t. The jolts kept coming, his swollen balls kept delivering sperm. The first dry orgasm hurt worse than the ones that produced semen. The second dry orgasm was so painful Jim passed out.   
Some ammonia under his nose roused Jim. They unstrapped him from the chair and pulled him to his feet. He seemed dazed, his eyes blank.  
Harold had come into the room while Jim was being milked. When he saw the state that Jim was in when his torture was over, he rushed over to Dr Loveless.  
“You are going to kill that man. As a physician I can’t stand by and watch you commit murder. You must place him under my care for a few days!”  
Guards quickly moved into place near Loveless but he waived them away.  
“I am not done playing with Mr West. However he is no use to me dead. Very well Doctor you may take over his care for two days. You understand that he will still be under guard. I know too well how tricky our dear Mr West can be.”  
Jim’s hands were refastened in front of him and he was loaded into a wheelchair. One guard pushed the chair and two others followed behind as Harold led the way out of the room.


	5. Oiled up

Bedlow Springs 5  
Harold led the way to a hospital room in the main building. The guards lifted Jim onto a treatment table. His wrist & ankle rings were fastened to hooks at the four corners of the table. Harold filled a bucket with warm water and scented soap. He washed Jim from head to toe. He could tell that Jim was starting to come out of his stupor as he finished cleaning him.  
He dried Jim and motioned for the guards to wait in the hall. Harold put a face mask on before opening a bottle of special oil prepared by Dr Loveless. He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. It was important not to breathe in the oil fumes or let any oil touch his skin.  
Harold poured some oil into his gloved hand and started to coat Jim’s body with oil. He started at his head and continued down the front of Jim’s body. As Jim breathed in the scent of the oil the pupils of his eyes dilated. Jim’s dick hardened as Harold massaged it with oil.  
Once Harold coated the front of Jim’s body with a heavy coating of oil, he released his arm & ankle rings and turned him onto his stomach. He used a suction ball to suck up some oil. He inserted the tip of the ball into Jim’s anus and squeezed the ball. As the oil entered his colon Jim moaned softly.  
Harold coated Jim’s back with oil before rolling him onto his back again. He covered Jim with a warm heavy cotton sheet and stepped out into the hall where he removed his face mask and gloves.  
Harold and the guards chatted in the hall while Loveless’s oil worked its way into Jim’s system. Harold glanced at his pocket watch. It was 20 minutes since he finished coating Jim’s body with the oil. He went back into the room. Jim appeared to be asleep on the treatment table.  
Harold went over and patted Jim’s cheek.  
“Jim, buddy, it’s time to wake up.”  
Jim opened his eyes, the pupils were huge with just a small ring of blue iris surrounding them. He felt lightheaded and while he could see Harold, the doctor seemed out of focus. Jim had to listen very carefully to understand what Harold was saying to him.  
Jim smiled. “I’m awake but I feel a little strange. I feel like I’ve had too much to drink.”  
Jim chuckled, he felt giddy. He was relieved that Harold was taking care of him. He did feel a little warm and was happy when Harold pulled the heavy sheet off him.  
The guards came back into the room. Jim was alarmed by the guards turned to Harold.  
Harold gently rubbed the top of Jim’s head.  
“Don’t worry Jim. I’m here to take care of you.”  
Jim smiled. The guards came over and helped Jim over to the bed. There was a long chain that was attached to the wall. One guard pulled the chain over to the bed and padlocked it to one of Jim’s ankle rings.  
The bed had a soft cotton mattress and Jim writhed in ecstasy. His dick was hard and sticking straight up. The door to the room opened and Harold looked over and smiled. Two other guards led Artemus into the room. His drugs had been cut way back and for the first time on days he was cognizant of what was happening around him. A thin stream of ass juice and Jim’s cum still ran down his legs. The cane cuts on his buttocks had mostly crusted over but still stung with each step.   
Jim looked up as they brought his partner over to the bed where he was laying. He was still smiling when he looked up. “Hi Artie.”  
The guards pointed to Jim’s rigid cock.  
“Looks like your buddy could use a little help. He used your ass earlier, now it’s your mouth’s turn to help him out.”  
Jim was too drugged to really follow what was being said.  
Artie hesitated until Harold produced a cane from under the bed. That was enough to inspire him to quickly take Jim’s dick into his mouth. He had been well trained in blow jobs during his captivity. He swirled his tongue around the head of his friend’s dick. Jim bucked up into the warm mouth not completely aware it was his partner taking care of his hard-on.   
Even though Jim had been milked not long ago, his over active balls were able to produce enough sperm for Artemus to get a couple squirts as a reward for his efforts. Once he was done Artie was quickly taken back to his cell.   
The guards nodded to Harold and left the room. Harold gently stroked Jim’s cheek.   
“Jim now that your dick has been taken care of how about you help me out.”  
Jim looked confused. He wasn’t sure what Harold was talking about until he felt a poke at his lips. He opened and started sucking. It didn’t take long for his mouth to fill with semen. Harold reminded Jim to swallow and suck his dick clean.  
Harold pulled up his pants and poured some liquid in a small glass.  
“Here Jim, drink this it will help you sleep.”  
Jim did as he was asked and was asleep in moments.   
Harold pulled a cart to the side of Jim’s bed. He pulled the cloth off the top and picked up the filled syringe lying there. He injected half the contents into Jim’s left nipple and the other half into the right nipple. The nipples were already puffy and enlarged and this would continue the process. Dr Loveless was anxious for Jim to grow actual breasts.  
Jim moaned and stirred slightly but did not wake up. Next Harold lit a small spirit lamp. He grabbed a needle in a clamp and heated it in the flame of the lamp. He held Jim’s left earlobe with one hand and pushed the heated needle through the lobe with his other hand. This pierced the ear and cauterized at the same time. He quickly repeated the procedure on the Jim’s right ear. Again Jim moaned as this was being done but did not wake up.  
Harold pushed metal rings in each ear and soldered the rings closed. Finally he injected each of Jim’s testicles to keep his sperm production accelerated.   
Just as Harold was finishing up per Dr Loveless’s instructions, an Indian Medicine Man from the local tribe came into the room. Harold greeted him with a smile.  
“I just finished up, White Fox. Mr West is all ready for you. I gave him a strong narcotic so he’ll sleep through your procedures.”  
The Medicine Man nodded and Harold left the room. The guards waited in the hall just in case they were needed.   
White Fox laid out his needles and some pots of ink. First he used a needle and black ink to outline Jim’s eyes. Dr Loveless was anxious for Jim’s blue eyes to look more prominent. Once the eye outlines were finished the Indian used other needles with yellow & red ink to create a large sunburst tattoo around Jim’s narrow slit of a navel.  
He finished the job by rubbing some salve on the tattoos before packing up his supplies and leaving. The guards came in to admire Jim’s new look before locking up the room for the night.  
Sunlight streaming in through the window woke up Jim the next morning. He felt like he was hung over. Everything that happened when he was brought to this room last night seemed like a dream. His eyelids felt puffy and when he rubbed them with his hand they were a little sore. His ears felt odd and when he touched his earlobes he felt the new rings.  
Jim sat up and threw the sheet off and hurried over to the washstand in the corner of the room. There was a mirror above the washstand. Jim saw the black outline around his eyes. He poured some water into the bowl and splashed it on his face and wiped his face with a towel.  
He realized the lines weren’t going to wash off. He felt along the rings in his ear and found the solder line. There was no way to remove those rings without tools or ripping his earlobe open. He suddenly looked down and saw the sunburst around his navel.  
Jim screamed, he couldn’t help it.   
Harold was waiting in the hall. He & the guards smiled at each other before Harold unlocked the door and rushed into the room. Jim was standing in front of the mirror just staring at his reflection.  
Harold came over to where Jim was standing.  
He did his best to look shocked.  
“Oh my god Jim! Someone must have come in here last night after I left. Are those tattoos?”  
“Yes! Loveless is insane. He’s determined to mutilate me, to humiliate me. I guess this is some kind of punishment for stopping his schemes in the past. I have to get away from him before he does worse than this.”  
Harold looked around the room. He stood close to Jim and whispered in his ear.  
“Keep it down Buddy. I was planning to talk to you today. I talked to some friends. I think I may have a way to get you out of here.”  
Jim grabbed Harold’s arm.  
“When? When can you get me out of here? I’m afraid of what that lunatic will do to me next. He is going to make me some kind of freak.”  
Jim hadn’t noticed his swollen nipples yet. Harold glanced at them and faked shock.  
Jim looked back at the mirror and then put his hands on his nipples. They were so tender he immediately dropped his hands down.  
“That monster!”  
He came back to where Harold was standing and spoke softly to him.  
“You HAVE to help me get away from here. I don’t know what Loveless is going to do next. I can’t live my life as a freak! I can’t! I have to escape.”  
Harold seemed to be considering something.  
“What about Mr Gordon? I can’t get you both out of here. You know Dr Loveless is going to take your escape out on Gordon.”  
Jim was quiet for a moment.  
“It can’t be helped. I can’t let this psycho mutilate me anymore. If I can get a message to Washington maybe we can stop Dr Loveless before he hurts Artemus.”  
Harold had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Jim West was desperate, willing to sacrifice his best friend to stop the modifications of his own body. The Doctor would be gleeful when Harold told him that Jim was prepared to abandon Artemus.  
Still whispering Harold stayed close to Jim.  
“We have to be really careful. I think I can arrange something in the next few days. There are some people around here who aren’t in love with Dr Loveless. The Quarry is just a cover. He is running a counterfeit ring from here.  
The counterfeit money leaves in the railcars carrying the rock and gravel. Lots of folks around here are honest church goers and patriots. The counterfeiting doesn’t sit right with them. You’ll have to guarantee them immunity from prosecution if they help us.”  
Jim nodded.  
“I’m sure that won’t be an issue. I’ll protect anyone who helps me.”  
Harold nodded and as the guards came into the room he put his finger top his lips before turning towards the guards.   
“What do you guys need?”  
“It’s time for Jimmy’s shower and Dr Loveless wants to see you in the lab.”  
Harold nodded and turned back to Jim.  
“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
Jim turned to the four guards & shrugged.  
“I can’t go anywhere with this chain on my ankle.”  
The guards chuckled.  
“Thanks for stating the obvious Jimmy. Now be a good boy and put your hands behind your back.”  
Jim did as he was told and had his wrist rings fastened together. Next two of the guard attached a short length of chain to his ankle rings before unlocking the wall chain. Finally they marched him down the hall to a tiled shower room. Jim struggled to keep up with the limited movement of his legs allowed by the short chain at his ankles.  
Once inside the room they fastened chains to his ankle rings and undid the short chain. They used the chain to pull his legs apart before unhooking his wrist rings and attaching chains that pulled his hand above his head and to the side. The wrist chains pulled up until Jim was forced onto his toes.  
Two of the guards came around the front of Jim and stood appraising him.  
“Wow Jimmy! Dr Loveless has sure got you looking pretty. That outline around your beautiful blue eyes really sets them off. Your perky nipples look good enough to eat.”  
Jim blushed with embarrassment but refused to rise to their bait and say anything. Both guard moved forward and first rubbed his nipples before leaning forward and each of them taking a nipple into their mouth. They softly chewed the raised nipples causing Jim to moan and try to move away. The chains prevented him from moving.  
Suddenly both guards started to suck the Jim’s nipples and tease them with their tongues. Jim couldn’t help groaning at the sensation.  
“You god damned queers get away from me. Stop it!”  
The other two guards laughed. One walked to the front of Jim and grasped his cock with his greased hand. Jim’s nipples seemed to be somehow connected to his cock and it was already firming up before the guard started moving his hand back and forth.  
Jim’s face was already bright red with mortification when the fourth guard came up behind him and stuck a gloved and oiled finger up his asshole. The finger quickly found his prostate and gently tickled it.  
Jim tried his best to keep some control over his body but he could feel his heavy balls pull up as he spurted cum onto the tile floor. All four guards continued what they were doing until they forced another load of semen out of Jim.  
They moved away and Jim sagged in the chains. The full weight of his body painfully supported by his wrists. Suddenly he was hit by a blast of cold water from a hose held by a guard. That brought Jim back to full consciousness as the guards laughed.  
The water changed to warm and then was turned off. Sponges and soft cloths rubbed sweet smelling soap in every part of Jim’s body. No crevice was missed. Next, areas where a little stubble had made an appearance were covered with warm wax. Cloths were put over the waxed area and the hair was pulled out by the roots. Jim grunted with each removal which caused more laughter from the guards.  
Dr Loveless & Harold had been watching the entire process from behind a one-way mirror. As Jim was dried with soft cotton towels Loveless came into the shower area.  
“Ah Mr West you clean up quite nicely.”  
“Hello Doctor. Enjoy this while you can. Someone will come looking for Artie and me soon.”  
The little man chuckled.  
“My intrepid Mr West, I fear you are doomed to disappointment on that score.”  
“It seems to me Doctor that being over-confident has gotten you in trouble before.”  
Dr Loveless smiled.  
“I like to think that I have learned from past mistakes. My associate, Harold, has some duties that will keep him busy for a while. Even though you are having a break from your quarry duties, I don’t want you to miss out on some fresh air and sunshine. Luckily the guards are available to take a walk with you.”  
Loveless nodded to the guard who rolled over a cart with bowls of thick oil infused with gold sparkles. One guard stood on a stool to start applying the oil to Jim’s head, neck & shoulders. Another guard started at his feet, a third applied oil to Jim’s chest & back and the fourth guard used a stool to take care of applying a coating of the oil Jim’s hands and arms.   
Jim couldn’t help twitching at the cool, slimy feel of the oil mixture. Once applied to his warm skin it dried quickly and constricted somewhat on his skin. Dr Loveless personally took care of applying the oil to Jim’s genitals.  
Jim looked down at the little man with disdain.  
“Is that giving you some kind on cheap thrill you perverted little mutant?”  
Dr Loveless laughed.  
“It seems to me you were the one getting cheap thrills from my associates a few moments ago. The evidence was spilled onto this floor twice! I feel sure until today you would have sworn that you could not be excited by the touch of men, so who is the true pervert?”  
Jim hated that he couldn’t stop his dick from stiffening as Loveless coated his cock & balls with oil. The doctor moved his hand under Jim’s balls and tickled his hole as he spread oil over it.  
“You disgusting little man, your mind is as screwed up as your body.”  
“Come now Mr West you are no longer the macho cock of the walk the image you were careful to present to the world. You have always strutted around, wearing your form fitting clothes and making a play for every attractive female you met. Take a good look at yourself now! You are as hairless as a young girl; your skin is getting to be quite soft and smooth. You are on your way to having some nice perky breasts.  
Once I am done playing with you I’m sure we can make some money selling you to the highest bidder. Right now the drugs I’ve injected have your balls producing sperm at a rapid pace. Of course we have no idea of the long term effects of those drugs. You are the first human being that the drugs have been used on. A few more doses and these balls of yours might just dry up like raisins. After that happens, one quick cut and you could make a nice addition to the eunuch harem of some middle East potentate.”  
Loveless laughed at the horrified expression on Jim’s face before turning his attention back to coating his buttock with oil. Meanwhile the guard working on Jim’s face liberally applied blue eye makeup about Jim’s eyes and red paint on his lips. As a final touch he placed a dot of red paint on the tips of Jim’s nipples.  
Dr Loveless opened a small box and applied an adhesive to the crystal inside before pushing it into Jim’s navel. Jim grunted at the intrusion as the doctor held it firmly in place until the adhesive dried.  
Once the oil application was complete the arm chains are lowered. The guards attach chains from Jim’s wrist ring to his ankle rings that prevent him from raising his arms above his waist unless he raises his feet off the ground. Once those chains are attached the chains holding his ankles apart are removed. The short hobble chain between his ankles is reattached.  
Loveless stood back and smiled at Jim who was obviously mortified by the way he looked. The guards raised one foot and then the other to slid sandals on Jim’s feet. The sandals were gold and had raised heels which made it difficult for Jim to keep his balance.  
They attached a lease to Jim’s collar.   
“Come on Jimmy. Time for walksies.”  
Jim could hear Dr Loveless laughing as he was forced towards the door. The guard pulled on the lease giving Jim no choice but to follow. Between the hobble chain and the high heeled sandals Jim lurched from side to side as he attempted to keep up the pace set by the guards.   
Jim realized what a ridiculous figure he presented. Once outside the sparkles in the oil twinkled in the sunlight. The garishly applied makeup made him look like a clown. The crystal in his navel drew attention to his new stomach tattoo.  
Dr Loveless was correct, this was not how he had seen himself, not the image he wanted to present to the world. Everyone they passed smiled at him and many laughed out loud. Jim wanted badly to strike out at someone whatever the consequences, but he had no opportunity to do so chained up like he was and wearing these ridiculous shoes.  
They walked for quite some time. All through the quarry complex. The sun seemed to make the oil coating contract more on Jim’s skin and his ankles were increasingly sore.   
Jim was grateful when he was led back inside. When the guards pushed him back into the hospital room where Harold was waiting with warm soapy water, Jim was afraid he might cry with relief.


	6. Freedom?

Bedlow Springs 6  
The guards left the room laughing. Harold helped Jim up onto the treatment table. He used the warm soapy water to remove the heavy oil from Jim’s skin. It was not easy to remove. Jim occasionally squirmed as Harold scrubbed away the oil and glitter.   
Once the heavy oil was gone Harold took a warm cloth infused with some of Dr Loveless’s drugs and put it over Jim’s face. Just as he planned, Jim took some deep breaths and drifted off from full awareness. Harold put on rubber gloves and a face mask as he anointed Jim with oil that had been infused with more drugs. This time female hormones have also been added to help smooth Jim’s skin.   
Harold also spent quite a bit of time rubbing the oil over Jim’s engorged nipples. The female hormones should help with the development of Jim’s breast tissue. The warm oil being massaged into his nipples had Jim moaning & squirming. His dick started to harden.  
Harold worked his way up Jim’s legs with the oil. At the junction of his thighs Harold took a finger coated with oil and pushed it into Jim’s crinkled, pink asshole. He moved the finger around and was sure to apply oil to the prostate. Jim’s dick hardened a little more.  
Once Harold was done applying the oil he covered Jim’s body with a sheet and went out into the hall. He pulled off the gloves and face mask and place them in a metal container in the hall. He and the guards chatted and smoked cigars while Jim cooked in the drugged oil.  
Eventually Harold walked back into the room. He uncovered Jim who had a goofy smile on his face and a rock hard cock. Harold gently stroked the side of Jim’s face.   
“How you feeling buddy?”  
“I feel good. You always take good care of me. You’re the only decent guy here in this hellhole.”  
Harold smiled and looked down at Jim’s midsection.  
“Jim, buddy, look like you have an issue that needs taking care of.”  
Jim looked down at his crotch and blushed with embarrassment. He moved his hands to cover his erection. Harold chuckled.  
“Jim, it’s not your fault. It’s the stuff that Loveless has injected into your balls. You just need to take care of it.”  
Harold grabbed a breaker off the cart beside the table.  
“Here use this we don’t want cum all over the place. Try and put this over the end of your dick when you shoot.”  
Jim tried to sit up on his own but wasn’t able to do it, still partially under the influence of the drugs. Standing behind him, Harold smiled. The doctor’s drugs really did their job. Jim was really fucked up and somewhat unaware what happening.  
Harold boosted Jim to a sitting positon and straddled the table behind him to support Jim’s back. Jim spit on the palm of his hand and grabbed his dick. As Jim started to stroke his erection, Harold placed his hands over Jim’s nipples and gently rubbed them. Jim moaned and pushed his chest against Harold’s hands the pain & pleasure melding together.  
It wasn’t long before Jim grabbed the beaker with his free hand and held it at the end of his dick. His piss slit opened wide as several spurts of semen pumped into the beaker. It was almost like Jim’s body took a quick rest before more semen spurted into the beaker.   
Harold was impressed by the quantity of semen Jim produced. The stuff they injected into Jim’s balls was sure stepping up sperm production. Even without the electric shocks to Jim’s prostate he was able to produce at least twice as much semen as a normal ejaculation.  
Harold grabbed the beaker from Jim and let him lay back down on the treatment table. He took the beaker out in the hall and handed it to a guard who rushed it to Dr Loveless in the lab.  
He walked back into the room and looked down at a drugged Jim lying on the table. Jim’s eyes were unfocused and a little drool escaped form the corner of his mouth. Harold chuckled but Jim seemed not to notice.  
“Let’s get you into bed.”  
Jim clung to Harold as he was led across the room and tucked into bed. Harold gave Jim a glass of drugged apple cider to drink and fastened Jim’s ankle ring to the wall chain. With the amount of drugs in Jim’s system he should be out for several hours so Harold left the room.   
Jim slowly came awake. He looked around the room through half opened eyes. It took him a moment to remember where he was before reality crashed in to his mind. He quickly sat up but felt dizzy and put his head in his hands. When he swung his legs out of bed, so he could sit up, he felt the weight of the chain on his ankle ring.  
He vaguely remembered masturbating and shooting his cum into a beaker. He looked around the room to see if he saw the beaker. As he positioned himself on the edge of the bed his nipple rings moved and reminded Jim how sensitive his nipples were. He put his hand on his right nipple and gasped at the feeling of pain and pleasure. His felt his dick jerk and quickly moved his hand away.  
Meanwhile Harold had arrived back from working with Loveless in the lab. He walked into the room and Jim turned quickly to see who it was. Jim’s nipple rings bounced again but he fought off the desire to touch his sensitive nipples.  
Harold had something white in his hands as he walked towards Jim.  
“Here Jim. I was able to get some pants for you to wear. I know it must be embarrassing to be naked all the time.”  
Jim stood up a little unsteady for a moment but reached out for the pants. He quickly pulled them on, glad to have something to hide his half hard cock from view. The pants were light and gauzy and had a cloth drawstring that Jim pulled tight and tied in a bow. Jim was disappointed that the pants clearly showed the bump at his groin caused by his semi hard cock.  
Harold moved to the corner of the room farthest from the door and waved Jim over.  
“Jim, I’ve been able to talk with some people I trust and I think we can get you out of here, maybe as early as tomorrow night.”  
“Oh my god, that’s great. Are you sure we can trust these people?”  
Harold looked hurt.  
“Jim buddy, I would never endanger you by talking to people I don’t trust completely. I told you there are some folks here that are feeling very uneasy about Dr Loveless.   
Quite a few people I spoke with were pretty upset the way he made the guards walk you through the compound with all that make-up on you. They were shocked when I told them some of it was permanent tattoos.”  
Jim thought to himself that he hadn’t seen any sympathetic looks on anyone’s face as he was pulled though the compound. He hoped that Harold wasn’t being taken advantage of but Jim realized he really didn’t have any options. He needed to take any chance to get out of here before he and Artie were hurt or modified even more.  
“So what’s the plan?”  
“There is a group of women who work in the kitchens here. They are brought up from town each morning and taken back home in the evening. One of my friends has a gypsy woman that lives with her and works here in the kitchen.  
The gypsy has earrings that look like the ones in your ears. She always wears a head scarf so that will cover your head. She is a deaf mute so no one expects her to talk. The night guard, on your door, always has supper delivered to him right before the last wagon of women is taken home.  
The guard on duty tomorrow night has been reported asleep on the job twice before. My friend and the gypsy will put a sleeping draught in his coffee. Once he is asleep they’ll use his keys to unlock the door and your ankle chain. Everyone will think he just feel asleep on the job again.  
The gypsy will have clothes under her dress and someone will be waiting in the woods to take her to town on horseback. You’ll wear the gypsy dress and get driven to my friend’s home. She and her husband will hide you for a couple days until we can get you out of town safely.”  
Jim nodded.  
“Why can’t I get out of town right away?”  
“It’s too dangerous. Your escape will probably be discovered quickly and Dr Loveless has sentries on all the roads in and out of town. After a few days we can get you on a train.”  
Jim thought for a moment.  
“Could someone get me into the telegraph office? I know how to send a telegram. I could notify Washington by code.”  
Harold shook his head.  
“That office is guarded 24 hours a day. The Doctor has to okay any message before it is sent. There is always at least a day’s delay. Jim you have to trust us to know what’s best. We’re taking a huge chance in helping you.”  
“I know Harold! I really appreciate and I assure you that you’ll all be rewarded. President Grant will see to that!”  
The door opened and a couple of guards walked into the room. They looked over at Jim & Harold and laughed.  
“Jimmie, those are nice pants. They remind me of my wife’s under drawers. Looks like you might be growing some tittes, are you growing a pussy as well?”  
Harold looked over at the guards and winked before he asked them what they wanted. Jim looked at the cloth belt around the waist of these pants and thought they did indeed resemble women’s drawers.  
“Harold, the Doctor asked for you to come to his lab. He needs to talk to you.”   
Harold turned to Jim and said he would be back as soon as possible. The other two guards came into the room carrying clubs.  
“Behave now Jimmie. We don’t want to use these clubs.”  
The first two guards came over and fastened Jim’s wrist behind his back before attaching his ankle rings to each other. They undid the belt on Jim’s pants and let them fall to his ankles.  
The other guards put down their clubs and pulled a chair from behind a curtain. The seat of the chair had a smooth wooden knob attached to it. They brought it over and forced Jim to sit on the chair. The knob pushed into his asshole and Jim grunted. They took a length of rope and tied Jim’s wrist to the bottom rung of the chair which prevented him from standing.  
Jim grunted again when the rope was pulled tight and his wrists pulled down painfully. He glared at the guards but didn’t say anything. He tried to concentrate on the fact that tomorrow he would be freed from these animals and the insane Dr Loveless.  
A guard grabbed Jim’s nipple rings and gave them a tug. Jim couldn’t hold back his shout of surprise and pain which made all four guards laugh.  
Two guards leaned over and covered Jim’s nipples with their mouth. They sucked gently and used their tongues to play with his rings. Jim tried hard to keep control but he could feel his cock stiffen. He couldn’t understand this new connection between his swollen nipples and his dick.   
A third guard got down on his knees and licked Jim’s swollen scrotum. Jim’s testicles had gotten so large that the guard could only fit one at a time in his mouth. Jim squirmed on the chair which caused the knob to press against his prostate and his dick got harder with each squirm.  
The fourth guard put some lotion on his hand and started to stroke Jim’s cock. He moved the foreskin back and forth over the head of the dick. Jim asked them to stop but the guard playing with Jim’s dick told him to just sit back and enjoy it.  
The guards with their mouths on Jim’s nipples moved their tongues quickly back & forth over the tips of his nipples. Jim’s breath started coming in gasps. His body stiffened as he got close to shooting his load. The guard was able to grab an empty beaker and catch the cum as it forcefully spurted out of Jim’s dick.  
Jim was taking deep breaths as his body relaxed. Unfortunately all four guards continued what they were doing. Like many men, Jim’s dick was sensitive just after orgasm. He begged the guards to stop but they paid no attention.  
They were able to coax out two more loads from Jim. By the time they were done Jim’s body was covered with sweat. After the third load an attendant dressed in white came in with two syringes and he injected each of Jim’s balls as Jim shrieked in pain.   
As a parting gift the guards pulled his foreskin over the head of Jim’s cock and snapped a metal clip on the gathered skin to keep the foreskin in place. The clip pinched the end of Jim’s sensitive dick and he couldn’t help screaming in pain. The guards left laughing and wishing Jim a good night.  
Harold was out on the hall waiting for the guards to be done with Jim. He told one of the guards to take the beaker with Jim’s semen to Dr Loveless in the lab. He waited a few moments to make sure he could keep the smile off his face before walking into the hospital room.  
Tears of pain were running down Jim’s face and mingling with the sweat on his chest. He was taking deep breathes trying to deal with the pain. Harold hurried across the room and gently removed the clip.  
“Jim I’m so sorry. I just can’t disobey a summons from Dr Loveless.”  
He walked behind Jim and released his wrists. Jim brought his arms forward and rotated his shoulders to relieve the stiffness as Harold freed his ankles. Jim cautiously lifted himself off the wooden knob and stood up. He bent down to pull his pants back up around his waist.  
Jim grabbed Harold’s arm.  
“Please, please get me out of here and away from these animals. I can’t take much more of this. I can’t understand how my body can react to men this way. I just can’t take it!”  
Harold put his arm around Jim’s shoulders.  
“Tomorrow Buddy, tomorrow.”  
Jim nodded and managed a small smile. A short time later Jim’s dinner was delivered and Harold left for the evening. Jim was relieved to be left in peace until he went to sleep.  
The next day Jim’s luck held and he was left in peace. He couldn’t help himself from masturbating twice to relieve the ache in his swollen balls.  
He saw very little of Harold but was happy when Harold gave him a thumbs up the last time he left Jim’s room. After his dinner tray was removed Jim sat on the edge of the bed waiting anxiously for the escape plan to start.  
He tensed when he heard voices in the hall. A short time later he heard a metal cup hit the floor and the room to his door opened. Two women came inside.  
The woman with the dusky complexion pulled her dress over her head. The other woman came over to Jim and unlocked his ankle chain.  
“Mr West, we have to move fast before someone sees that guard asleep in the hall. My name is Cora.”  
She pulled a bottle out of her pocket and handed it to Jim.  
“Here put this dark makeup on your face and hands.”  
Jim did as he was told. The other woman took a wide, dark pencil and outlined Jim’s eyes. She also pulled a dark wig out of her blouse and pulled that down over Jim’s head. He could feel the sweat from the wig coat his bare head. She pulled the scarf off her head and fastened it under Jim’s chin. Jim was sure he saw something moving in the woman’s hair and there were clearly some white eggs stuck to her hair.  
He just kept telling himself he would be free soon. As he lifted the dress over his head the odor brought him close to vomiting. He looked over at the first woman.  
“Isn’t there a clean dress I could wear?”  
She looked annoyed.  
“Just where do you think we’d get a clean dress. And who would leave after a day working in the hot kitchen with a clean dress. Mr West if you want to get away from here just put on the dress and Roma’s shoes. She needs to get out of here and meet my husband in the woods.”  
Jim did as he was told. Roma left and Jim followed Cora into the hall. She relocked the door and returned the keys to the guards pocket.  
“Mr West, keep your eyes down. Don’t look anyone in the face. The wagon should be ready to go when we get downstairs. Don’t say anything and don’t react to anything anyone else says.”  
They walked down to the kitchen and were told to hurry out to the wagon. Everyone was waiting for them.  
The guards at the kitchen door smiled at Cora who suppressed the giggle that invoked. She and Jim found seats on the benches in the back of the wagon. When they got to Cora’s house they got out of the wagon.  
Once inside Jim shucked off the dress, pulled off the wig and toed off Roma’s shoes. He was relieved not to have much hair on his body so the lice wouldn’t have anywhere to breed.  
Cora pushed on a section of the kitchen wall and it opened to reveal a narrow circular staircase. She led the way up to the attic. It was a large open space with a small window in the rear of the house. There was an old mattress with a stained sheet in one corner of the room.  
“This is where you need to stay for a few days until things settle down and we can figure out how to get you out of town.”  
She showed him a hidden door that led to a dark narrow space under the eaves of the roof.  
“If you ever hear strange voices coming up the stairs get in here. Hopefully they won’t find you. My husband Seth or I will announce ourselves when we are coming up from the kitchen.”  
Cora pointed to a bucket that was filled with water and had a ladle hanging from the side. There was also an old metal chamber pot.  
“There’s your water supply. It’s warm up here now but in the daytime it will be really hot. Make sure you drink water. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Cora disappeared down the stairs and Jim sat on the mattress. Relief spread through his body. He could hardly believe he got away from Dr Loveless. Another day or two and he could leave this hellish place forever.  
He lay down to try and sleep but his balls ached too much. Jim pulled down his pants, spit in his hand and went to work. He did his best to catch the cum in his hand. He scrapped as much cum as he could into the chamber pot. Seeing no alternative he licked his hands clean. He took a ladle of water, swirled it around in his mouth and spit it into the pot.   
Jim drank a couple ladle of the metallic tasting water before returning to the mattress. It took him some time to fall asleep in the warm, airless attic. He dreamed of being back in Washington and resuming a normal life.


	7. The swamp

Bedlow Springs 7  
Jim was awakened the next morning by a voice calling up the stairs.  
“Mr West, this is Seth, Cora’s husband, I bringing your breakfast up to you.”  
Jim sat up. His crotch felt oddly sticky, his pants partially stuck to him as he sat up. He reached down in his pants and realized he had cum in his pants during the night. Jim hadn’t had a “wet dream” since he was a teenager.   
His pants were stained and he was embarrassed that a hard-on caused a very obvious tent in the pants. Seth came up into the attic. He looked over at Jim and grinned at the condition of his pants.  
“Here is some oatmeal for your breakfast. Cora and Roma are on the early shift today so they left already. There are patrols out all over town. Be sure you stay away from the windows and don’t leave the attic.  
I also brought some fruit for you to eat for lunch and some water to top off your bucket. That piece of tin in the corner covers a pipe that leads to the cesspool in the back of the house. You can empty your slop pot down there. Put a couple ladles of water down after you empty your slops so they move down the pipe.”  
Jim nodded.  
“Any idea when I can get out of here. I need to contact Washington as soon as possible!”  
“I just told you there are patrols out all over town. We can’t trust anyone. No one speaks out publically about Dr Loveless. He has a strong base of support since he reopened the quarry. Lots of town folks work out there, including my wife and me.  
You have to stay up here, out of sight, until things quiet down. One of our next-door neighbors has a management job at the quarry, he is a big supporter of Dr Loveless. That is why you have to stay hidden. That neighbor will report anything suspicious. I know you abandoned your friend but if you do anything that puts us in danger you’ll really be on your own.  
Looks like you got some immediate issues to work on, so I’ll leave you alone.”  
Seth took a final look at Jim’s midsection and grinned again before turning back towards the stairs.   
Jim was annoyed when Seth talked about him abandoning Artie, he knew he had no choice. This was their chance to get rescued. He thanked Seth for his help. Seth responded with a grunt.  
Jim felt like he needed to step lightly here. It seemed to him that Seth did not completely support helping Jim escape. Jim pulled off his pants, spit on his hand and masturbated. He shot his load into his already stained pants.  
He ate the oatmeal before he did anything with the pants. The oatmeal was very bland, really needed some sugar to give it some taste. Jim walked over to the water bucket and drank several ladles of water.   
He ladled some water onto his pants in an attempt to clean the cum off them before draping them over a rafter to dry. He bypassed the slop bucket and pissed directly down the waste pipe. He laid back down on the mattress which stunk of piss, sweat and who knew what else. The attic heat was climbing and Jim was covered in sweat,  
His scrotum skin was pulled taunt by his swollen balls. They ached less if he held them in his hand. It wasn’t long before he had another erection. Jim walked over to the slop bucket and jerked off, he managed to get most of his load into the slop pot. He put a couple ladles of water into the pot and emptied the contents down the waste pipe.  
Jim returned to the mattress. He felt like he was in an oven as the heat in the attic continued to rise. He moved the water bucket closer to the mattress so he didn’t have to get up to get a drink. As the heat became almost unbearable Jim fell into a stupor.  
The water in the bucket was warm and tasted of metal but Jim continued to drink it. He wasn’t sure if it was the taste of the water or the heat that made him feel so nauseous. He decided that it was probably a combination of the two things. He did manage to eat the fruit Seth had brought up that morning.  
It was late afternoon before Cora and Roma returned to the house. Cora called up to him but Jim was too exhausted and sick at his stomach to get up off the mattress. His pants were still hanging over a rafter but the women had seen him naked before so he didn’t even consider putting on the pants.  
Roma put a full bucket of water beside the mattress before picking up the empty one and going back downstairs. Cora urged Jim to drink more water and asked him if he needed anything. Jim asked about coming down to at least the second floor of the house away from the attic heat. Cora said they couldn’t take the chance of someone seeing him.  
After she left Jim did drink some water. Straight out of the well it was cold and hadn’t picked up the taste of the bucket yet. He started to feel a little better. Jim wasn’t sure how many more days like this he could stand. There had to be some way for him to get out of town.  
By the time Cora and Roma returned with his dinner of chicken & dumplings the sun was lower in the sky. The attic had cooled somewhat, still hot but not stifling. Jim had donned his pants still stained at the crotch.  
Jim questioned Cora about possibly sneaking out of town once it was dark. She warned him that the patrols were still very visible in town. When he said he was willing to chance it Cora became very upset and said he would endanger them if he was caught.  
Despite Jim’s assurances that he would never disclose their role in his escape Cora was adamant about him remaining hidden. Cora reminded him about Loveless’s drugs. She said that Jim would be forced into revealing how he escaped and who hid him.  
“I know you left your friend behind. There are many stories floating around out at the quarry about what has happened to him. Seth and I won’t let you put us in danger. We are willing to help you but not at the expense of our lives.”  
Once again Jim was annoyed at the mention of leaving Artie behind. He wanted to explain it wouldn’t help either him or Artie if Jim remained Loveless’s prisoner. Jim was afraid Cora’s support was waning so he said nothing.   
That night when Jim felt sure that the other occupants of the house were asleep he went down the stairs. It was pitch black in the stairway but Jim took his time and felt along the way. He had to get out of town.  
When he got to the bottom of the stairs Jim felt along the doorjamb to find the release. He smiled when he felt it but no matter what he did the door would not open. Frustrated Jim tried to force the door open but he couldn’t get it to budge.  
Slowly he made his way back up to the attic and flopped down on the mattress. They must have locked the door somehow. Jim felt as much like a prisoner as he did when he was at the quarry.  
When Seth brought up his breakfast, Jim confronted him.  
“Why am I locked in here? I thought you wanted to help me, not keep me a prisoner!”  
“The only way you would know the door was locked was if you tried to leave. We have warned you about the patrols in town. I can see you don’t give a shit about anybody but yourself. Dr Loveless sold that friend of yours because you escaped.  
I’ll be damned if I let you put me and my wife on an auction block. You selfish son of a bitch!”  
A furious Jim launched himself at Seth who smashed the bowl of oatmeal against the side of Jim’s head. Jim worn down by spending time on the stifling attic and lack of sleep went down on one knee. Seth swung the bucket filled with water against Jim’s side which knocked him to the floor.  
Seth went to the top of the stairs before turning to look at Jim trying to get back on his feet.   
“I’m beginning to think Dr Loveless has the right idea about you. You don’t care about anybody but yourself. I’m going to let Harold know that I’m done with you. He’ll have to find somewhere else for you hide out or take you back to the quarry. As far as I’m concerned the doctor can have you back to do whatever he wants with you!”  
Jim heard Seth hurry down the stairs and slam the door at the bottom. He decided that he had to make a break for it. He had to get out of this house now. He used the sheet off the bed to clean the oatmeal off his head and went down the stairs.  
He cautiously tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. He looked around the kitchen which was empty. He needed to find some clothes. He would be quickly spotted wearing just these gauzy stained pants. He went through the house always on the lookout for Seth but it appeared to be empty.   
Jim went up the stairs to the second floor and found Cora & Seth’s bedroom. He looked through the closet and bureau drawers for some appropriate clothes. Unfortunately Seth was a large hulking man and his clothes looked stupid on Jim. No matter how tight Jim belted Seth’s pants he could not keep them from falling off him.  
He finally decided it might be better to dress as a woman. Patrols would be looking for a man. He tired on a dress and found it fit pretty well but was a little short. He found a pair of black silk socks among Seth’s things and pulled those on. Jim sorted through shoes in the closet and found a pair of Cora’s that didn’t hurt his feet too much.  
Jim tied a scarf around his head and put a straw sunhat with a wide brim over that. He was delighted to find some money hidden in a bureau drawer. Hopefully he could get to another town and be able to pay for a telegram and buy a train ticket. Jim looked in the mirror and thought he wasn’t as good at disguises as Artie and he needed to keep his distance from people. He hoped Seth was wrong about Dr Loveless punishing Artie for Jim’s escape.   
How could Loveless sell Artie? Slavery was outlawed, it wasn’t that long ago that the war was fought that outlawed slavery. Jim couldn’t worry about Artie now, once he got out of this town he could get help.  
Once he was back downstairs Jim looked out the windows and didn’t see anyone patrolling the area. He went out the back door and spotted a shed behind the house, maybe there was something in there he could use as a weapon.   
The door has a padlock on it so Jim picked up a rock and hit the lock a couple time trying to get it to open. A woman from the house next door came outside and yelled at Jim.  
“Hey! Who are you and what are you doing by Cora’s shed?”  
Jim heard another door open and someone asking the woman next door what was going on.  
“Somebody is trying to break into Cora and Seth’s shed. I’m going to get my husband’s shotgun!”  
Deciding he better get away while he could, Jim started running towards the woods at the back of the property. He could other voices behind him and more talk of guns so he was happy when he reached the woods without any gunfire.   
There were no path through the woods so Jim had to slow down. He could still hear yelling behind him and there was some talk of bloodhounds being brought. Jim moved as quickly as he could through the woods.   
The woods gave way to swamp that stretched as far as Jim could see. The water near the edge seemed shallow so Jim quickly pulled off his shoes and socks and stepped into the water. This would keep any bloodhounds from following his scent.  
The quarry was south of town so after checking the position of the sun Jim walked north. He hoped to find the railroad tracks and follow those to the next town. The water got a little deeper and the bottom of the dress he was wearing got wet. Jim tried to hold it up out of the water with one hand while he held the shoes and socks in the other.  
He felt something brush against one leg and looked down to see a snake glide past him in the water. Looking to his side he saw two other snakes and decided he needed to get out of the water.  
The bank was steeper here. Jim attempted to climb up while still holding the shoes and socks in one hand. The clay bank was slippery. Jim tried to get a foothold in the clay as he reached for a tree root to pull himself up. The root broke off and Jim fell back into the water. As he scrambled to his feet he let go of the socks and shoes.  
The water where he fell was deeper and was up to chest when Jim managed to stand. There was a sludgy mix of mud, leaves and who knows what on the bottom. Jim felt around with his feet to try and find the shoes and socks. He managed to find one shoe but the other shoe and socks seem to have disappeared.  
Since one shoe was no help Jim left it in the swamp and climbed up the bank using both hands. By the time he got to the top he was covered in mud. He sat on a log to try and collect his thoughts and suddenly realized he managed to disturb a nest of yellow jackets. Jim got a couple stings in the ass before he started to run. The dress he was wearing caught on some thorns and ripped.  
Once he was sure the yellow jackets were gone Jim stopped to catch his breath and get his bearings. He saw some smoke rising above the trees a short distance away. He decided to check it out.  
As cautiously as possible Jim worked his way closer to where the smoke was coming from. He saw a couple unpainted shacks and a pen with some pigs but no one seemed to be around. As he crouched in the bushes and thought about his next move Jim felt a hard metal object push against his neck.  
“What ya looking at little lady?”  
Jim didn’t bother to try and change his voice as he answered.  
“I didn’t know anyone lived back here.”  
“Turn yuself around so I can get a look at ya.”  
Jim turned around, the guy with the gun looked him up & down and couldn’t figure out what he was seeing. He reached down and grabbed the collar of the dress Jim was wearing and ripped it down the front. He was still confused.  
“What the fuck are ya? Er ya a man or womun?”  
“I’m a man. I’ve been kept a prisoner and there’s a crazy guy who did this stuff to me. I’m a government agent. If you help me get to the next town I can see that you get a reward.”  
The man looked Jim up and down before calling out.  
“Cage get ya ass out here and see what I dun found.”  
Another man came out of the shack. Looking Jim over, he looked confused and turned to his brother.  
“Who ere this?”  
“Well it claims te be a man but with them rings and the little titties, I ain’t really sure.”  
The man with the gun waved it towards the door to the shack. Jim started that way but Cage stopped him from going inside.  
“We dun’t want all this here durt inside. Suck off them duds.”  
Jim started to protest but Cage quickly backhanded him across the face. He heard the click of the shotgun trigger behind him so Jim didn’t retaliate. He let the ripped dress fall to the ground and undid the belt of the pants he was wearing. He stepped out of them and pulled off the hat and scarf.  
Cage started to laugh.   
“Well Perry, this thang got some little titties but got itself a hard dick and a big ass sit a balls. I figure him might be sum kinda haf an haf.”  
Both men laughed. Cage grabbed one of Jim’s nipple rings and pulled him into the dark shack which stunk of cooking and animals. Several dogs ran over to sniff at Jim. One dog licked at Jim’s dick until Cage slapped him away.  
Perry told Jim to put his hand behind his back. Cage got some rope and used Jim’s wrist rings to fasten his arms behind his back.  
Perry put his shotgun in a gun case and walked over to Jim.  
“Kneel hafy.”  
Jim awkwardly got down on his knees. Perry undid his pants and pulled out his cock. Jim did his best not to choke at the foul smell coming from the man’s crotch.  
“I figure you know what to do hafy. I feel any teeth en I’ll rip yurs out.”  
Cage started to giggle as Jim unwillingly opened his mouth. Perry tasted of dirt and piss but Jim dutifully sucked, swirling his tongue under the foreskin. Perry grabbed Jim’s earrings and pulled his face into his smelly pubic hair.   
Jim felt Cage’s rough hand close around his cock and roughly started to jerk him off. Cage used nothing to lubricate his hand and his grip was too tight but Jim could feel himself get close to cumming.  
Cage’s other hand started to pull on one of Jim’s nipple ring. That was all it took for Jim to start shooting onto the dirt floor of the shack. At the same time his mouth was filled with Perry’s load. Perry kept Jim’s face buried in his pubes so Jim had to swallow before Perry released him.  
“That wer real nice hafy. I kin tell ya know what yur doin. That warn’t yur first blow job.”  
Both brothers laughed again. Cage undid his pants and walked in front of Jim.  
“Hafy we dun’t have no paper to clean our asses so ya can do it fer me.”  
Cage turned his back to Jim and presented his large hairy ass to him. Perry pushed Jim forward so his face was right in Cage’s ass. Jim still held back until he felt something cold and sharp against his dick.  
“Ya start lickin my brother’s arse or I’ll cut ya dick right off.”  
Jim started licking at the filthy ass crack. Cage wasn’t kidding about not cleaning his ass. Dried shit stuck to the hairs surrounding his asshole. Jim felt his stomach start to rebel but he swallowed hard and continued to lick as Perry held his knife right against his dick.  
Cage grunted and moaned with pleasure. After what seemed like hours to Jim but was really only about 15 minutes Cage stood up and turned around.  
“You don good Hafy. My arse feels nice and clean. I bit ya could do wit a drink a wudder.”  
“Yes please. I could use some water. Thank you.”  
Cage grabbed his dick.  
“Open wide hafy.”  
Jim was stunned and kept his mouth firmly closed. Perry moved his knife slightly and Jim could feel the tiny cut on the skin of his cock. He quickly opened his mouth and Cage let loose with a strong stream of pee, aiming at Jim’s mouth.  
“Swaller now hafy, yur wanted a drink”  
Jim did try and swallow but the piss came fast and he wasn’t able to keep up. Finally the stream stopped. Jim retched and brought up the cum and piss. Perry moved away to avoid being hit by the mess Jim threw up on the floor.   
When Jim was done pushed his face down onto the floor.  
“Ya made a mess! Lick it up.”  
Jim shook his head.  
“I can’t!”  
Perry kicked him in the side.   
“I say lick it up er I cut yur pecker off and shove it dun yur throat.”  
Jim did as he was told and made the supreme effort to keep it down. He stayed on the floor curled in a ball. Cage and Perry masturbated over him and covered his head with their cum. After that both brothers pissed on him before they sat down to eat their supper.  
The dogs came over to Jim and smelling the piss they both lifted their legs and peed on him. Perry scrapped the scraps from Cage’s plate onto his plate and put it down in front of Jim.   
“Here sumthin for yur supper hafy. Eat up.”  
The dogs were eyeing up the plate but Perry kept them away while Jim licked the contents of the plate. He tried not to even think about what he was eating. Once he was done Perry tied some rope to his collar and tied the other end to one of the posts that held up the shack’s roof.  
Perry and Cage went out to check their traps. They left the dogs in the shack. If Jim even moved the dogs growled so he did his best to stay curled in a ball on the cold dirt floor.


	8. Captured

Bedlow Springs 8  
Sometime during his night on the hard, cold dirt floor Jim managed to fall asleep. He woke up as he was rolled onto his back. Jim could see Cage’s dick hanging over his face, the man was kneeling by the top of Jim’s head.  
“Open yur sweet month Hafy. I wan te give yer sum cream fer yur breakfast.”  
Jim could see the knife in Cage’s hand so he opened his mouth wide and allowed Cage’s half hard dick to enter. As he thrust his hips down Cage leaned over Jim and reached one hand down to position his knife against Jim’s balls. Cage used his mouth to suck on Jim’s nipples and to pull the rings with his teeth.  
Jim gagged as Cage’s dick pressed at the back of his mouth. Cage giggled and continued to thrust down until his dick actually entered Jim’s throat. Unable to breath a panicked Jim tried to move away but with his hands still tied behind his back and Cage pressing down his entire weight on Jim’s chest he could go nowhere.  
Cage pulled back a little and allowed Jim to take in some air before pushing his dick back into Jim’s throat. Keeping it there a little longer this time before pulling back.  
“Yer doin real good hafy. Damn yer goin te make me bust my first nut of the day.”  
As Cage said the words Jim could got a mouthful of sour tasting cum in his mouth. Cage raised his body off of Jim. Jim coughed and attempted to take in some deep breaths while Cage stood over him and laughed. After a couple minutes Cage started to piss on Jim who managed to roll onto his stomach so at least the piss didn’t hit him in the face.  
When he was done Cage pulled on a pair of pants.  
“Wen Perry gets back Hafy we aim to try out that perty ass of yurs.”  
Jim groaned and rolled onto his back again.  
“Hey Cage. My arms are really cramping. I can’t even feel my hands. Could you please tie them in front for a while? When we start fucking they’ll be in the way if you leave them behind my back.”  
“Yer got a point Hafy. We best wait til Perry gits back.”  
Jim groaned again and rolled to his side.  
“That’s okay. I didn’t realize you’d need your brother’s help. I guess you’re right you probably can’t handle me on your own. I understand you being afraid to do it on your own.”  
Cage kicked Jim in the side and Jim let out a long groan.  
“I sure as fuck ain’t afraid of you Hafy. I dun’t need nobudy’s hep to handle you.”  
Cage pulled Jim up into a sitting position.  
“Jes yer member Hafy. Yer give me any truble and I’ll cut yer.”  
Jim hunched his shoulders, kept his head down and sobbed as Cage moved behind him with his knife tightly grasped in his hand.  
As soon as Jim felt Cage cut the rope holding his hand together, he whipped his head back with all his strength. He hit Cage right in the face and was gratified to hear the crunch of Cage’s nose breaking.  
Jim got to his feet; Cage was flat on his back, blood streaming from his smashed nose. Jim raised his foot and brought it down as hard as possible on Cage’s groin. Cage managed to scream before his mouth filled with vomit. He gasped for breath, unable to pull any air through his bleeding nose.  
Jim picked up a nearby wooden chair and smashed it down on Cage’s chest. The knife dropped out of Cage’s hand and Jim grabbed it. Using both hand to hold onto the knife Jim drove it into Cage’s stomach and twisted it. He pulled out the bloody knife plunged it into a different spot and twisted it again.  
Blood spurted out of Cage’s abdomen for a couple minutes before it slowed as Cage’s heart stopped beating. One of the dogs approached Jim snarling with his teeth bared. Jim grabbed the chair again and swung it, hitting the dog in the head.  
The stunned dog went down and Jim hurried over to slit its throat. He looked over at the other dogs, which were now cowering in the corner. Jim massaged his hands trying to get full feeling back in them and then swung his arms to loosen them up.  
When he felt a little better Jim found a pump and filled a bucket a water. He poured it over his head to wash away some of the filth he was covered in. The cold water helped him come to full consciousness. He pumped some more water to wash out his mouth and to drink.  
Jim sat on the remaining chair by the table and ate some bread that was sitting on the table. He looked around the cabin and spotted an axe leaning against one wall. Jim grabbed the ax and moved the chair so he could sit and rest behind the outside door while he waited for Perry to return.  
He continued to eat the bread and occasionally drink some water. He felt the need to pee and walked over to where Perry’s corpse lay in the floor. He peed on the body and smiled. It actually made him feel better.  
Jim returned to his chair and waited. He tensed when he heard someone moving closer to the cabin. Perry opened the door and took a step inside. He spotted his brother’s body on the floor but before he could move towards it Jim brought the ax down on the top of his head.  
Perry went down on the floor. Jim pulled the ax back and hit Perry’s head a second and third time. Once he was sure Perry was dead, Jim dropped the ax. His breath was coming in gasps so he sat back down on the chair until he got himself under control.  
Once Jim felt better he started to look around the cabin. He was able to find some clean clothes and put them on. Continuing to root around Jim found some almost new boots and best of all a stash of cash. There was a little over $50. This would definitely buy a train ticket that would take him far away from Bedlow Springs. The last day had been hellish but Jim was starting to feel more optimistic.  
The only hat left for Jim to wear was an old stained one that has belonged to Cage. He dipped it in the water to try and get it a little clean and stuck it on his head while it was still wet. Jim knew he would be quickly spotted with that ridiculous single strip of hair on his head.  
As Jim was getting ready to leave he saw the dogs start to nose around the dead bodies. He started to chase them away but shrugged and realized he didn’t care what happened to the remains of Perry & Cage and doubted there was anyone who did care.  
Jim moved the thick burlap covering the windows to look outside. He didn’t see anyone around so he left the cabin. Perry must have been out checking traps since there was a pile of fresh muskrat pelts hanging on a hook beside the door.  
Since it would give him a reason to be coming out of the swamp Jim decided to take the pelts with him. They were already strung on a metal hook so they were easy to carry. An optimistic Jim started walking away from the town, hoping to find the railroad tracks that he could follow to the next town.  
Checking the position of the sun Jim thought he had been walking for about two hours before he came to a road. He had been scraping off the paint on his fingernails as he walked. He saw a roadhouse down the road in what he figured was in a direction away from Bedlow Springs. He started to walk that way staying close to the side of the road so he could duck into the woods if anyone came along the road.  
When he got close enough to observe the road house Jim stayed out of sight watching to see if there was any activity. He didn’t see anything suspicious and he was feeling really hungry. Maybe he could find out how close he was to the next town or even get a ride at least part of the way.  
Jim pulled the hat down so his face was in shadows and walked toward the road house. He went inside, a bell on the door announced his arrival. An older woman came through a door with a smile on her face. She did give Jim, with his earrings and outlined eyes, a strange look but the smile came back quickly.  
“What can I do for you dear?”  
“I’d like to get something to eat.”  
The woman gave Jim an appraising look from head to toe and the smile faltered just a bit.  
“Well I must tell you that I’m not interested in trading food for those pelts.”  
Jim chuckled.  
“I have cash to pay for the food.”  
“I have a nice lamb stew on the stove or I could make you a cold sandwich.”  
Jim smiled.  
“The stew sounds great and I’d like a beer to go with it.”  
The woman nodded and disappeared back through the door in the back wall. Jim choose a table towards the back of the main room away from the daylight coming through the windows.  
In the kitchen the woman had a hurried conversation with her son. He hurried out the back door of the building and went over to the barn. He saddled a horse but walked it a distance down the road before getting on and riding away quickly.  
Jim had a big bowl of stew delivered to him with a warm roll and a cold beer. He dug in immediately. He hadn’t had a good meal in days. As he was finishing up the stew a large piece of apple pie was delivered to him.  
Just as he started to eat the pie Jim’s stomach growled alarmingly. The first pain in his gut struck right after that. Once the first spasm passed Jim went out into the kitchen clutching his stomach. He was directly to the outhouse at the edge of the woods.  
Each time Jim thought he could get up and go back inside another wave of cramps struck him. He sat in the stinking outhouse that was filled with flies clutching his stomach with both hands. He thought this is what he got for eating a heavy meal after having almost nothing in his stomach.  
He knew he didn’t dare rent a room here for the night. Jim decided as soon as he felt better he would pay for his meal and find a place in the woods nearby where he could rest overnight. He would buy some rolls to take with him. They shouldn’t bother his stomach.  
He groaned as another severe cramp hit him. There was nothing for his body to expel but that didn’t stop it from trying. Jim broke out in a cold sweat and started to feel lightheaded.  
Jim thought he heard horses’ hooves but he couldn’t be sure. The cramps kept coming and he had to struggle not to drop to the muddy dirt floor and roll into a ball. Now he was sure he heard voices. He struggled to his feet. His only chance was to get to the woods and find someplace to hide. He stood up and pulled his pants up. Jim slowly opened the outhouse door. He was pleased to see no one standing outside.  
Staggering Jim exited the outhouse and turned towards the woods. Standing a short distance from the outhouse was Dr Loveless surrounded by 12 members of his guards. Jim quickly turned but more guards were lined up between Jim and the roadhouse. The woman was standing by the back door. She laughed as she looked at Jim bend over with another cramp.  
“Those herbs I put in his stew sure did the job. I might have over done it some.”  
Dr Loveless joined in the laughter.  
“Mr West I hope you won’t take this as an insult but we really needed to stay downwind from you.”  
Everyone laughed at that and Jim was annoyed that he could feel his face blushing. Several guards came over and quickly attached a small length of chain to his wrist rings and a hobble chain to his ankle chains.  
One of the quarry wagons arrived and Jim was loaded into the back with two guards. Everyone else got on their horses. Dr Loveless was helped onto his horse with its special saddle. The whole group headed back to the quarry.  
The guards taunted Jim on the ride but he refused to say anything. He couldn’t believe he was back in Loveless’s clutches. He should never have gone to that roadhouse. He realized that he was much closer to the quarry than he realized. Somehow he had gotten turned around in the swamp.  
When they pulled into the quarry yard Jim saw a lot of people were out to see his return. One face he could see in the crowd was Harold who was pointing at Jim and laughing. Jim realized that Harold had played him from the beginning and was never trying to help him.  
Dr Loveless was helped off his horse and he came over to the wagon where Jim was sitting.  
“My dear Mr West welcome back. We are all missed you and are happy to see you back.”  
The crowd clapped and cheered. It was several minutes before Loveless continued.  
“I’m sure your dear friend, Mr Gordon, would have liked to be here to welcome you back. We did let him know that you had abandoned him before he left us. Even though, to be honest, he was not a prime specimen, he sold quickly and for a good price. Due to the cachet of owning a member of the United States Secret Service.  
We got a very nice price for him from a Middle East potentate. Dear Artie will spend the rest of his days surrounded by beautiful women as a harem eunuch. It did require me perform some minor surgery but I didn’t mind that inconvenience.”  
Jim was horrified. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Loveless had such a self-satisfied expression on his face that Jim knew he was telling the truth. The little man smiled as he continued.  
“Jim, I must tell you that you created a lot of hard feelings by leaving us without even saying goodbye. We tried our best to make you feel welcome and you just threw all that back in our faces by running off. I’m afraid the folks here may give you something of a hard time now that we brought you back.”  
Jim looked over at the people in the crowd many held switches cut from willow trees and some held belts in their hands. Two guards pulled Jim out of the wagon and the crowd formed a gauntlet for Jim to travel down with his hands still secured in front of him and his ankles hobbled.  
They pushed him in the open space between the crowd. Jim tried his best to avoid the switches and belts without much success. Some people grabbed at his clothes and tore them. The cheap materiel of the shirt made it easy to rip it completely off Jim. The pants were sturdier but Jim was pushed to the ground. While some people hit at Jim, with the switches and belts, others pulled the boots and socks off his feet. Someone had a knife and slashed the seams on both side of the pants. Many hands grabbed at the pants ripping them and soon Jim was naked.  
Before the crowd could do more damage to Jim, guards got him to his feet and propelled him into the main quarry building. Jim was hurried to the room where his sperm was collected. Loveless was waiting with two syringes. The guards held a squirming Jim while the Doctor injected drugs into his balls. He screamed in pain as the guards undid the chains on his wrist and ankles rings and strapped him into the milking chair.  
Since Jim’s time at the roadhouse took care of cleaning out his system there was no need for an enema. The collection tube was quickly fastened onto Jim and the probe hastily introduced into his rectum.  
Jim continued to scream in pain when electric shock after electric shock was delivered to his prostate. When his balls were drained the guards took him to a cell and dropped him on the hard cot before leaving and locking the door as they left.  
A tray of food was shoved under the door later. Eventually Jim managed to crawl across the cell and eat the food. The next day he was taken to the collection room twice and twice again the day after that. Jim seemed stunned. He made no attempt to fight the guards, he had no thoughts of trying to escape.  
The third day Jim was left in his cell. Food trays were pushed under the door but Jim didn’t see or talk to anyone. He wondered what Dr Loveless had planned for him.


	9. The end...

Bedlow Springs 9  
When Jim woke up on his fourth day back at the quarry; he felt a little more like himself. When he stood to retrieve his breakfast tray he realized his balls no longer ached. He reached down to feel them and was relieved that they felt like they were returning to their normal size.  
With the hobble chain still attached to his ankles it was difficult to get the tray off the floor. Jim was pleased when he finally got the tray back to his cot without dropping it. He ate the breakfast and wondered what was in store for him today. Jim didn’t have to wait long, his cell door opened and four guards walked into the cell.  
“Come on Jimmy. Time to clean you up.”  
The pulled Jim into the hall and sat him in a wheelchair.  
“The Doctor says you have to keep the hobble chain on, so you don’t wander off on your own again. So this makes it easier to move you around.”  
Jim was taken to the shower room and strung up by his wrists. First was an enema followed by an ice cold shower. His body was coated in oil before he was put back in the wheelchair and taken to the milking room.   
As they fastened to the chair Jim put up some token resistance. He grunted as the probe was inserted into his ass but actually the electric shocks had become less painful. He was also having some trouble emptying his bladder so Jim thought his prostate had probably been damaged by the repeated shocks to the gland.  
The procedure was still exhausting and Jim was glad to be roughly placed into the wheelchair and taken back to his cell. Jim just lay on the cot, too exhausted to even eat lunch. In the afternoon he was taken back to the milking room. It was a short session since there was little sperm to be harvested.  
Jim ate his dinner and pondered his options. He still hoped someone would come from DC to look for him and Artie. If they came soon perhaps they could still rescue Artie from wherever Loveless had sent him. Of course there was no curing what had been done to Artie. Jim looked down at his hairless body, the rings hanging from his engorged nipples and the tattoo around his navel.   
It all seemed so hopeless, even if rescue came tomorrow, Jim’s life would never be the same. He got very little sleep that night. Jim looked around the room and thought about ways he could end his life. The thought of continuing as Dr Loveless’s guinea pig was more than he could stand.  
The next morning Jim was awakened by his breakfast tray pushed under the door. He felt groggy as he walked across the room. The ring that encircled the base of his dick fell onto the floor. Jim picked it up to see if it was broken but the ring was still intact. He reached down to his crotch and realized that the ring had slipped off because his scrotum was so deflated. His hand grasped at his balls and he realized he could hardly feel them. They had shrunk down to the size of beans. Jim dropped the ring onto the floor.  
Suddenly Jim remembered Loveless saying that he wasn’t sure what effect the drugs would have on his testicles. He left the tray on the floor and went back and sat on the cot. Jim reached down and massaged the remains of his balls. It was almost like he hoped he could coax them back into full size.   
A short time later the guards opened the cell door. They pushed the untouched breakfast tray into the hall. One guard saw the metal ring on the floor and picked it up. They all looked over at Jim who paid no attention to them as he sat on the cot massaging his almost empty scrotum. The guards laughed as Jim looked up. He seemed unaware of the tears running down his face.  
After a brief discussion the guards decided they should report to the Doctor what had occurred. Jim paid no attention as the guards departed.   
Dr Loveless was delighted by the news. He dismissed the guards and started to make other plans. A stunned Jim just lay in his cot staring at the ceiling. He ignored the lunch tray that was delivered to his cell.  
Late in the afternoon the guards returned and escorted Jim to the shower room. He sat mutely in a chair as the one strip of hair left on his head was shaved away. He was showered and received an enema followed by an infusion of something oily. His body was anointed with scented oil and his nipples and cock were gilded with some kind of gold paint.  
Jim paid little attention to anything as he was walked to a room he had never seen before. It was luxuriously furnished with red silk hangings on the wall. Scented candles burned in several candelabra. In the center of the room some kind on hammock hung from the ceiling by silken ropes.  
The guards moved Jim over the center of the room and placed him in this odd hammock. His wrists were fastened to silk ropes, his ass partially settled on a strip of fabric and his legs stretched out with his ankles fastened to other silken ropes.  
The guards left and Jim lay there. It seemed an odd type of thing that he was attached to but he wasn’t really uncomfortable. Jim started to feel lightheaded. He wasn’t sure if it was the scent from the candles or the fact he hadn’t eaten anything all day. He started to wonder if he was going to be left here all night.  
Jim had dozed off when he heard a door open and close. He opened his eyes and saw Dr Loveless standing beside him. The Doctor was wearing a brocade dressing gown.  
“Mr West, I’m so sorry if I woke you.”  
Jim just stared and refused to say anything.  
Loveless laughed.  
“Cat got your tongue or are your vocal cords somehow attached to your shrunken balls?”  
Jim grunted as a small hand grasped his scrotum and squeezed.  
“My goodness Jim. Is there anything left in there? Oh yes, now I feel the tiny little things. Luckily I think we got enough sperm out of you to complete our experiments.  
You’ll be proud to know we have found a way to use your seed to impregnate willing women. I have great hopes to raise a whole group of genetically superior offspring using your enhanced sperm.”  
Jim opened his eyes wide in horror.  
“You demented little pervert. If it’s the last thing I do I will kill you. I will make you suffer for what you have done to me and to Artie.”   
The Doctor laughed again as if Jim had just told him a great joke. He reached up and grabbed a rope and pulled. One of Jim’s leg was pulled up and away from his body. He walked to the other side of Jim and pulled another rope and Jim’s other leg was pulled up and away.   
Now that his legs were spread wide, Jim realized what a vulnerable position he was in. Knowing what had happened to his friend; Jim started to fear the doctor was going to operate on him. He bit his lip to keep from begging Loveless to not cut him.  
Jim watched with large frightened eyes as Dr Loveless pulled a stool between Jim’s legs. The Doctor dropped his robe onto the floor. Jim was horrified to see Loveless was naked under the robe. His eyes dropped to the little man’s crotch and was shocked to see a normal size cock there. He was more shocked to see that cock was already hard. He pulled at the ropes holding his legs but couldn’t move them at all.  
“What do you think you’re going to do to me!”  
“Well my dear Mr West, for some time now I have felt we need to be closer. I’ve always admired you from afar but now I think it is time to be more intimate.”  
Jim continued to struggle, he could feel oil leaking from his asshole and dripping onto the floor. Loveless climbed up on the stool and lightly stroked Jim’s thighs.  
“Just relax Jim. This is going to happen whether you like it or not. You can’t stop me, you are completely defeated.”  
Jim shook his head and attempted to clench his asshole. The Doctor forced one finger into Jim’s asshole and then a second finger soon joined the first. Jim’s eyes were wide open and he glanced around the room hoping someone would appear and stop this horror.   
Loveless moved his body forward and placed the head of his dick against the pinkish circle of Jim’s hairless, oiled asshole. He pushed and despite Jim’s resistance the head entered his body.   
Jim groaned in shock and pain but the head made no progress.  
“Please, please don’t do this to me. Just kill me but don’t do this. It hurts, oh god it hurts so much. Please, please don’t do this!!!!!  
Dr Loveless tenderly stroked Jim’s thighs, he even leaned forward and took Jim’s cock in his mouth and sucked it before speaking.  
“I’ve waited too long Jim. I’ve wanted this from the first time I saw you. This is going to happen, you can’t stop me this time. If you relax your muscle it will hurt less.”  
Jim shook his head. He couldn’t stop the tears running down his cheeks. He kept hoping he would wake up from this nightmare. He choked out the words.  
“I can’t let you in me. I wouldn’t be a man anymore if I loosen myself and let you in. I can’t just surrender to you… I can’t… please, please just kill me!”  
The dick pulled back out of his hole and Jim thought he had convinced the Doctor not to humiliate him like this, not to rob him of his manhood. His felt tremendous relief. Jim took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment.  
Dr Loveless could see the relief on Jim’s face and took the opportunity to shove his entire cock into Jim’s colon. Jim screamed like an animal caught in a trap. The cock was pulled back until on the head remained in Jim’s body and then it was driven back in him. It happened again and again. Jim’s asshole burned and he hated the full feeling when the cock was inside him. He tried to tighten his asshole but he couldn’t do anything. The cock just kept thrusting into him and he kept screaming.   
Jim could hear the Doctor laughing as he bludgeoned Jim’s insides with his hard cock. He heard the Doctor tell him how soft and smooth he was inside. He told Jim that no woman had ever felt as delightful as Jim’s ass.  
Suddenly Jim felt Loveless thrust into him and stay still for a moment as he moaned in pleasure. Jim knew that he had another man’s cum inside him and something snapped in his mind. He closed his eyes. Jim hoped the pain would stop once that hard cock softened and slid out of his ass. He could feel the oil and the cum slip out of his stretched asshole and drip onto the floor. His asshole still burned and he felt bruised inside.  
Dr Loveless climbed down off the stool and put his robe back on. He moved the stool to the side of the room. Jim waited for the ropes holding his legs to be loosened. Instead Loveless went to the door of the room and flung it open.  
“I’ve broken him in for you. Enjoy yourselves.”  
Dr Loveless left the room and Jim opened his eyes to see a line of men come into the room. The first person in line was Harold and Seth was right behind him. Jim was quiet as one after another the men used him. One after another they thrust into him until they climaxed. Jim lost count of how many men used him.  
Eventually it was over. Jim was taken down and placed in the wheelchair and pushed back to his cell. Someone held a glass to his lips and Jim swallowed the contents. He was glad when it put him to sleep and hoped he would never wake up.  
The next morning Jim woke up. His ass hurt and there was a cold sticky mess underneath him. Guards came and took Jim to the shower room. That night Jim was placed back in the sling. Dr Loveless never fucked him again but others were happy to use Jim. Night after night he lay in the sling, eyes wide open and quiet as man after man slammed their cocks into him.  
Six months later…  
Dr Loveless entertained several men in his office. He had sent for Jim to be brought to the office. The door opened and the men all turned to see the person walk into the room.  
The person who came into the room looked tall. They had long blonde hair that went halfway down their back. It was a wig that was fastened to its head with adhesive. The face was heavily made up with blue eyeshadow, rouge on the cheeks and bright red lipstick. Dangling earrings hung down from each ear.  
A red satin corset was tight around the waist; it pushed the flesh up to fill out its perky breasts with rings through the nipples.  
Elaborate bracelets with multi-colored crystals went halfway up to the elbows of both arms. They looked pretty but were strong and could be used to restrain the arms. The fingernails were shaped and polished with bright red polish.  
A red garter belt was around the waist, black fishnet stockings were fastened to the garters. On the feet were high heeled shoes fastened with tiny locks around each ankle. A tiny cock only a couple inches long peaked out below the garter belt. The scrotum had shrunk to a tiny ball of flesh. If someone carefully examined that little ball of flesh they could feel the two little peas of hardened tissue inside.  
Hidden between the firm, fleshy cheeks of their ass was a stretched asshole that required a plug to keep shit was simply dropping out. The muscle could no longer seal the opening.   
This person, who had once been Jim West, strode into the room with confident steps. Quite used to walking in the high heels. The breasts bounced and the earring swayed and caught the light as he walked. He walked over to Dr Loveless’s chair and spoke in a masculine voice that seemed wrong coming from such a beautiful creature.  
“You sent for me?”  
“Yes Jimmie. I think it is time for you to spread your wings and go out into the world. These nice gentlemen came here today to see if perhaps they would like you to come and live with them in their country.”  
Jim wasn’t sure if he wanted to beg to stay here which was at least familiar or beg to be sent away from the laughter and the insults that he was subject to every day. Maybe it would be better somewhere else. Maybe it would be easier to forget who he used to be in unfamiliar surroundings.   
“Jimmie, you walk around the room and let these gentlemen get a good look at you.”  
Jim did as he was told. He let the men poke him and feel him, let them play with his tiny dick and squeeze his breasts and grab the cheeks of his ass. Jim smiled the whole time, it was kind of nice to be admired.

The end or maybe the beginning….


End file.
